Whisperer
by fictionadict24
Summary: Modern AU. Vast Acres is his sanctuary. Give him a horse that wanted to take your head off and he would have it eating out of your hand in no time. Horse whispering was simple, it was people who were hard. Especially radiant blonds who come to work on your ranch. When Astrid Hofferson is hired as the new Assistant Ranch Manager Hiccup's quiet life will never be the same again.
1. Welcome to Vast Acres

This story is an Au taking place in modern times. I do not own any of the characters except those from my own overactive imagination. This is already written and even has an Epilogue. I will not say it is complete because I have this wonderful habit of going in and adding stuff. Especially if I get requests and it doesn't completely throw the story off track. So what might be 20 chapters now, will most likely be 25 or 30. I love playing around with this genre but I am not from Texas... far from it... I am from New England. I have done my research but please excuse any mistakes. If you are from the great state of Texas and are a horseman... well PM me and let me know my screw up and I will fix it. I am going off my own limited personal experience.

I hope you enjoy this. Silly romantic cowboy novels are sort of my de-stresser and a guilty pleasure. I was reading one and it almost fit Hiccup to a T so I thought why not... let's trade dragons for horses!

This is un-Beta'd. I have read it a million times and done my best but if you are up to the job please PM me and I will send you out what I have. Good Beta's are a writer treasure!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup looked over at his mother and gave a heavy sigh. She lived to make is life more complex. He wanted a simple life, the ranch, horses, a few cows and chickens and his workshop. But now this.

"An assistant mom, really?" he asked again as he stared at his laptop not wanting to hit the send key.

"Yes," she said sternly clearly telling him that he had no choice. "With your father going to Norway for God knows how long you'll need someone to help you out and I'm going to need someone to drive me around."

His mother was the strongest woman he knew, worked the ranch as hard as he and his father and was just as passionate about it as they were. Unfortunately, she had been stricken with breast cancer two years back and was now plagued with dizzy spells that made her too nervous to drive long distances. And out here, everything was a long drive. It was a half an hour just to get off the ranch and then another fifteen minutes into town.

Hiccup turned his head and rolled his eyes, he was in his late twenty's and smart enough to know that she would still cuff him one if she caught him. "Mom, I told you I would have one of the hands drive you around."

"You need everyone you have out in the field Hiccup," she reminded him, "I will not have you short-handed because I have a hair appointment or a church meeting."

He closed his eyes and dropped his finger onto the enter key, it was done. Somewhere out in cyberspace some stranger is going to get this add and think…. Hey why not, living on a Texas horse ranch sounds fun. When fun was the last thing they would find. Ranch life was all Hiccup knew, all he ever wanted. Even with his "gifts" as his mother called them, he never wanted anything else. Hopefully this new "assistant" would like it as much as he did, especially since they would be living on the ranch.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was talking with Bucket when something caught his eye. He could see a cloud of dust in the distance making its way towards the main house. "Is the vet coming today?" he asked.

"Nope," answered the old ranch hand. A man of very few words, sometimes to the point of absolute frustration, and coming from Hiccup that was saying something.

He pulled his phone out of his shirt pocket and called his mom, "Hey, are we expecting anyone?"

"She's here!" she said excitedly.

"Who's here?" he asked confused by his mother's obvious excitement.

"My new assistant of course. We've been chatting for about a week now and I can't wait to meet her face to face."

"WHAT!" he couldn't help but yell into the phone causing Toothless to stir under him. "Whoa Buddy," he soothed, "Mom, what do you mean you've been chatting with her for a week? I've never given you a woman's resume to review. I haven't checked her references or interviewed her. What do you mean she's here?"

"Son, you've been so busy lately. I mean, you've practically been falling asleep at the table during dinner. I didn't want to bother you about it. Her name is Astrid Hofferson and she comes highly recommended. Graduate from A&M, knows horses and cows and been riding all her life. She was Assistant Ranch Manager at Lucky Acres over in Laredo. She knows her stuff son."

"Mother," he ground out through clenched teeth. "I can't believe you did this. She could be some psychotic killer who preys on frail women," he caught himself, "Not that you are frail…."

"Son, I checked her references," she said finitely. "Stop your hen pecking and get back to work. Miss Hofferson is a fine young woman and we are lucky to get her."

He heard the line go dead.

His mother was going to be the death of him.

From his vantage point atop Toothless he watched her travel down the long road towards the main house. She was driving a mid-sized pickup truck, going slow trying to avoid some of the more prominent pot holes that his men had yet to fill in from the last big hail. That's all they needed was for her to bank that truck. He clicked Toothless to a fast lope to go meet her.

He got to her about a quarter mile before the largest pit. He watched as she pulled to a stop and got out of her truck.

He was not prepared for what he saw.

He'd seen plenty of pretty girls in his time, even dated a few. But Miss Hofferson was not just pretty. She was radiant.

She wasn't tall but she wasn't short either, probably about 5 foot 9 or so. She was wearing snug fitting jeans and a bright red tank top with a loose fitting white shirt over the top. Her hair was a golden blond that practically shimmered in the Texas sun as it laid in a thick braid down her back. But what got him were her eyes, they were azure blue, almost cobalt. He had never seen someone with such dark blue eyes before.

They continued to look at each other until she broke the silence with a wide smile. '_Oh, he was in such deep shit….'_

"Are you the welcoming committee?" she asked.

"Miss Hofferson," he said with a tip of his hat as he regained some of his senses, "We just had a big hail a week ago so I'll be taking you the rest of the way in. I was not expecting you." With that he tipped his gray Stetson and offered her his hand for a leg up.

Astrid looked dumbstruck for just a moment, "Wait a minute," she said as she walked up to him. "Who are you?"

"Sorry miss," he said maintaining his guarded expression, not actually revealing if he was sorry or not. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, Valerie's son, pleasure to meet you." He quickly took her hand and pulled her up behind him.

He felt her hold his waist to get steady, "Whoa boy," he said to calm Toothless. His huge black horse was gentle but was not used to riding double. Either was he and was grateful she was behind him and couldn't see his features because he was sure his ears were a bit red.

She was probably a big pain in the ass. At least he was hoping. He didn't need this confusion right now. He needed to focus, not only was his dad out of the country but he had a huge paper and presentation that he needed to devote some serious time to. He could not afford any distractions.

Valerie Haddock was waiting for them when they made it to the house and dismounted.

"You must be Astrid," she said with a welcoming smile. "I'm so glad Hiccup was able to meet you. I should have told you to take the southern route in, it's already been repaired. But anyway, welcome to Vast Acres!" she said excitedly as she first shook the young girls hand and then pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," said Astrid as she returned the hug glad that Valerie was as nice as she had seemed over the phone. "I'm excited to start work. This is a great opportunity. I not only get to work for you but I get to learn about Horse Whispering."

At this Hiccup looked up in surprise, "Excuse me?" he asked looking first at Miss Hofferson and then to his mother. "I thought Miss Hofferson was just hired on as a new Assistant Ranch Manger?"

Astrid looked at Valerie and gave a nervous, "I am but…"

Valerie interrupted to try and soften the blow. The last thing she needed was her broody son stomping off in a huff. She put a hand on the young girls arm to help reassure her that all was well, "Astrid is my new assistant, but she is also very interested in your training techniques so I thought it might be nice for you to show her a few things. She's going to be living here so it would be a shame if you didn't. Isn't that right dear," she said as she gave her son a stern look."

Hiccup tried to count to ten, looked at his mom and schooled his features, "Yes ma'am," then looked at the newest resident of his ranch, "Miss Hofferson," swung back up into his saddle and headed back to the barn to get some work done.

"Mrs. Haddock, if there has been a misunderstanding," she started trying hard not to let the frustration out in her voice.

"Now, now, just calm down a bit," soothed Valerie. "My son is fantastic with horses, just horrible with people and I am sorry for that. He really is a very nice man, you just have to get to know him a bit."

"Mrs. Haddock," tried Astrid.

"Val or Valerie please," she interjected.

"Valerie then," she said with a pasted on smile. This was not working out the way she had planned. "It's obvious that Mr. Haddock is not happy that I am here and had no idea he would be training me."

"Straight and to the point, I really do like you Astrid," laughed Valerie. "I hired you because I need an assistant to help around the ranch. My dizzy spells aren't getting any better because this damn medication they have me on. Some people are lucky and they can snap back from cancer, like they never even had it. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them. This medication messes with my brain something fierce. Numbers get all jumbled up and I'm afraid to do the books and let's not even start in about driving, I'm afraid to even head to the grocery store and half the time I forget what I needed anyway. So yes, I do need you here. I have plenty for you to do so don't you worry about it. And Hiccup, well, that's partially my fault. I forgot to mention the training to him. But we'll just blame that on left over chemo brain. Don't worry dear, once he gets used to you things will be fine."

"He introduced himself to me as Hiccup. I had no idea that he was actually the Hayden Haddock," said a frustrated Astrid. "And it's not like I could recognize him from his pictures because even the ones in his book barely show his face. Though I should have recognized Toothless, he looks every one of his 18 hands. That is one huge horse."

"Sorry," chuckled Valerie. "Hiccup is Hayden's nick name. Everyone around here calls him that so you might as well get used to it. And they tried to put better pictures of him in the book but he threw a fit. Says it's about the horses, not his ugly face. He had the publishing houses photographer madder than hell. Said he never knew someone who didn't want their own smiling face all over the back of their book. Come on," she said with a happy smile, "Let's get you settled in and then go on a tour of the ranch."

As they walked to the barn the curiosity was killing Astrid, "OK, I have to know. How does a man get a nickname of Hiccup?"

"Oh, I can already tell we're going to get along famously, you're just as chatty as I am and full of questions. The men on the ranch aren't much for conversation. It will be so nice to have you here," she said with a bright laugh, "Well, you might not believe it but my tall and lanky son was a preemie and a miracle from the beginning. I was never supposed to be able to even get pregnant and I spent most of it on bed rest. When Hiccup was born he was barely 5 pounds. I know that doesn't seem that small now, with scientific advancements and all, but 27 years ago it was still dangerous. We were afraid to hold him. '_Just a wee hiccup_,' said my Stoick because he fit in the palm of his hand. The name just stuck. Poor boy was thin and frail till 15 and then wham, he ate us out of house and home and shot up a foot overnight."

Astrid couldn't help but laugh, "A wee Hiccup?"

"Stoick and I are from Norway, his accent is thicker than mine. It will probably be frightfully worse when he gets home. That's where he is right now. His mom passed away a few months ago so he's gone back over to settle things."

"No other family," she asked.

"He has a brother who also lives in the states. But unfortunately he's not a very nice person. He's, well, he's in the federal penitentiary."

"I'm sorry," she said in earnest.

"We all are, but it was bound to happen. It's amazing how different two men from the same mother can be. My Stoick is the most honest and trustworthy man I know. Puts in a hard days' work and has been sending money back to his family since we came here, even if it was just fifty dollars and that was all we could spare. We raised our son the same way," she looked up to the barn and smiled. "Hiccup is as good as they get. Unfortunately, my brother in law Lucas and his son Scott, well they seem to think that the world owes them something and their determined to find the quickest way to get it."

"The world is full of bad people," said Astrid quietly as she looked out over the wide expanse of land that was Vast Acres for as far as the eye could see.

"Seems to me like you have a story to tell," hinted Valerie.

"We all do," she said as she snapped herself out of her thoughts. "But it's no sense wallowing in the past." She looked at Val and grinned, "As my aunt is always saying, we need to focus on what is good in our lives and let the past stay where it belongs."

They made it to the barn to start their tour. Val smiled and looked at the young lady next to her. On the outside she looked strong and confident, ready to take on the world. But for just a moment she could see something, something that took a while to get past. She could tell that this strong young woman had battled her demon and was working hard to remain positive.

TBC...

Ta Da! I know Hiccup comes off a bit cold but trust me he's not... Sometimes awkward and shy comes off that way.


	2. Home Sickness and Weddings

Here is the next installment of Whisperer. We are going to meet Rachel (Ruffnut) Astrid's cousin/best friend and confidant. I took some liberties so she is a few years older and not an idiot like in the movies and the show. I needed someone for Astrid to trust and have a sister type relationship with and in my opinion Ruffnut is too much of an idiot for Astrid to consider confiding in. We also get to see some HICSTRID interaction…. Oh the tension… lots of fun!

And thank you so much for the reviews follows and favorites. They are always appreciated and sort of validate the hours spent in front of the keyboard and not doing laundry or cleaning.

And again... this is not beta'd. Anyone up for the job please apply!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Over the next few weeks Astrid got acclimated to her new life. This was a big change for her and luckily she was kept so busy that she didn't have the time to worry about it. But she missed her home. Lucky Acres was comfort and love and everything good in the world. She missed her cousin's laugh and her aunt's ever positive attitude that helped push away the melancholy mood she had a tendency to fall into.

It was her cousin Rachel who had convinced her to apply for this job in the first place. They were best friends, even with the 10 year age difference. Astrid had spent the last few years at the ranch and it was time for her to get back out into the world and try something new for a while. Her job at Lucky Acres was always there for her. But there was no reason for a single 26 year old woman to be stuck on a ranch spending all her free time helping take care of her nieces and nephews and no dating prospects for 50 miles. Astrid needed to find her own way.

As she looked at their pictures on her laptop she sent a text to see if she could chat. Within five minutes they were up on Skype.

"Hey cousin," said Rachel with an exhausted smile.

"You need me," said a worried Astrid. "You look too tired. I knew I should never have left."

"Shut up and stop right there," scolded Rachel, "I'm tired because I have four children under ten who all refused to go to bed till Daddy called with news of the new calf and texted the pictures he promised. It had been enough of a battle to keep them in the house and not running out in their pajamas. So yes I am tired because I got every one of their stubborn little buts asleep in bed and it's nine pm. You'd be tired too. But that's why you took that job because you're too young to be living this way. I had my fun, found a great guy and then was insane enough to get married and have those four little monsters. You need to get out and live a bit more before you trade it in for all this glamour."

"I know, and I love you for it," she said with a sigh, "But I miss you guys! Did Emily loose that tooth yet?"

"Yes she did and she was very disappointed that the tooth fairy only left her a single dollar. It seems we had a second tooth fairy who would leave more…" she stared at her cousin… "Any ideas?"

Astrid tried to look innocent, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Brat," she scolded.

"You miss me," she grinned.

"You're right I do. I miss the second set of hands in the morning brushing four little blond heads. My braids are not as neat as yours and I have been told so by Lizabeth."

"I'll do a special braid when I visit. I plan on taking a four day weekend and driving out for Katie's birthday."

"She'll be thrilled. So any hunky ranch hands you want to tell me about?" she teased.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed with your own hunky ranch hand and not worrying about mine."

Rachel grinned, "So there is a hunky ranch hand!"

"No," tried Astrid but gave up at her cousin's glare, "Yes, there are a few."

"Any prospects?"

"Rachel!" she said and tried not to blush.

"You're blushing," she squealed. "Who is he and how hot is his bod?"

"You are horrible," scolded Astrid.

"I've been married for twelve years and though yes, my husband is still a complete hunk of man, I'm not dead. Now spill and please tell me Hayden Haddock is as good looking as the pictures in his book. Well, what little of him we can see. Very mysterious… It's him isn't it? He's not bald under that Stetson is he?"

Astrid knew she was probably scarlet by now, "He's not bald. He's about 6 foot 4, nice build, thick reddish brown hair and really, really green eyes," she said with a heavy sigh. "He's very good looking."

"I knew it," crowed Rachel. "He's smoken isn't he? Your eyes glazed over a bit when you were describing him."

"Too bad he's a complete recluse and spends almost every moment with his horses or in his office and has barely said three words to me. I don't even think he remembers I'm here."

"Astrid honey, he would have to be dead not to notice you. You're gorgeous and not exactly a quiet person and you're the only woman I know who can whistle louder than Fisher. Who by the way is in the dog house…again."

"He's still begging for number five?" laughed Astrid.

"Pleading is more like it. He's determined that it will be a boy this time."

"I know twins skip a generation but wouldn't it be funny if you had twin boys and they were just like Tommy?"

"Bite your tongue!" grimaced Rachel. "My brother is being a complete pain in the ass and keeps egging Fish on. It's like some race. Just because I was born two minutes earlier he thinks has to do everything to one up me. Penny had an ultrasound… its boy number five."

"I knew it! I'll call her soon to congratulate her. She always goes on her due date but if this one is impatient and comes before Katie's birthday I'll make a special trip."

"She'll be thrilled, though you know she won't break a sweat. She's too southern for even me. I swear she'll wear pearls in the delivery room."

"She's my idol," teased Astrid. "If anyone can look good having a baby it's our dear Penny."

"Sure and I look like a sacrificed cow. Thank God Tilton is a complete scoundrel otherwise their family would be horribly boring."

"Til is going to go to Juvie just to rile his mother up, deep down, deep deep down, he's a good boy. Maybe I'll ask Val if there is some summer work for him next year. A few months of hard labor will do him good."

"Too bad mine are too young," she teased.

"You'd miss them all terribly and you know it. Let me know when you are expecting number five."

"Astrid!" yelled Rachel and then laughed, she knew it was inevitable. "Got to go, Fish is just about out of the shower and you know how I get after my man's helped deliver a new calf," she said suggestively as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Fisher," said Astrid in shock. "Why is he helping with calving?"

"I didn't want to go because I needed to get the girls in bed at a reasonable hour or getting them up for church would be a nightmare. Fish went to get pictures and dammit he's lived on our ranch for fifteen years, some of it has to have rubbed off by now."

They signed off and Astrid couldn't help but miss her crazy family even more. Thank God for Lucky Acres or she would have no one. She still wasn't speaking to her mother who was upset with her for leaving her last job, even though she had a good reason. She promised herself she would never try to live vicariously through her children. They could do whatever made them happy and if they were in a bad situation she would support them to the very end.

:::::::::::::::::

It was a Friday night and Astrid had just made herself comfortable in one of the big soft leather sofas in the living room. She had a bowl of home-made extra butter and salt popcorn a glass of wine and a good book. HEAVEN.

The ranch had been a flurry of activity all week because one of the hands was getting married. She had helped with some of the prep-work and enjoyed watching Val in her element. The woman obviously loved weddings and had volunteered to host it as soon as Devon and his new fiancé Kentucky had made the announcement. Vast Acres was more than big enough to handle it and getting the barn ready and decorated was fun. It was going to be a traditional Texas wedding with the vows being said under a canopy outside as sunset. A BBQ buffet reception with an open bar and a live band were set up in the barn. There were streamers and paper wedding bells everywhere and a dance floor big enough to hold one hundred people.

She had just opened her book and when Gobber found her.

"What are you still doin' here?" he asked in his thick Scottish brogue.

Astrid looked up, "Reading," she said as she held up her book.

"Well that's quite obvious lassie. Now up you get. Val sent me back here to fetch you. Go on up to your room and find something pretty to wear. I'm taking you up to the wedding."

"That really isn't necessary. I hardly know anyone here. I don't want to intrude."

"See here lassie," he said sternly, "Vallie was not happy when she noticed you missing and she told me that if I didn't come back with ya she'd refuse to sign my paycheck. So up ya get. I have my eye on a new pair of boots to impress the ladies with and if I don't get paid I can't buy em. And besides, a young girl like yourself should not be sitting alone when there are 50 cowboys at the wedding ready to dance you around that floor."

Astrid chuckled, she was not getting out of this, "Give me 10 minutes. I would hate for you to get in trouble with Miss Val."

Gobber smiled and sat down to eat her popcorn and watch some TV while he waited, before she made it all the way up the stairs he called up after her, "Better put on something that swings and some comfortable shoes. I heard some of the fellas sayin they weren't goin' to let you get a moments rest. They plan on havin' you out on tha' floor all night!"

"Got it!" she called back down and then grabbed a hairbrush a nice dress with a full skirt that went down to her knees, her prettiest most comfortable boots and her make-up bag. She'd do the best she could.

When they got up to the barn the wedding guests were still arriving.

"Well look at you, you look absolutely lovely!" exclaimed Val happily. "Oh, the boys aren't going to let you have a minutes rest," she teased but then tried to look cross, "I was not happy when Hiccup told me you were still sitting in the living room reading."

"I didn't want to intrude."

"Oh honey, of course you're not intruding. We're all family here and I would hate for you to miss a party like this. Barn weddings are something special and Devin and Kentucky will be thrilled that you came."

They sat towards the back in little white wooden folding chairs. The wedding was short and the bride was gorgeous in her willowy white dress and matching satin cowboy boots. Everyone went right to the barn and pretty soon the band was announcing the new bride and groom.

Astrid was going to be sitting with Val, Hiccup, Gobber and a few other ranch hands.

She hadn't seen him yet and was trying hard not to look for him. She was just about to sit down when she felt someone behind her pull out her chair for her. She looked up and knew she must have looked like a trout with her mouth gaping open. Hiccup was… delicious. He was dressed in a starched white shirt, a sharp black vest, black pants, black boots and a sexy black Stetson.

_Yum… _

"Miss Hofferson," he said his green eyes sparkling from underneath his brim.

"Mr. Haddock," she replied with a polite nod as she took her seat. Out of desperation she turned to the nearest guest and started chatting about the beautiful ceremony and how happy the couple looked up at the altar.

She tried not to feel him watching her from underneath that hat. Like he was studying her.

Gobber had not been lying about the cowboys. No sooner had the newlyweds had their first dance had someone asked her to join them out on the floor. She jumped at the chance just to put some distance between herself and those damn green eyes and the cocky smirk. She would not let him turn her into a puddle of mush!

She was oh so grateful for Gobber's advice. If she had worn a traditional pair of heels her feet would have been killing her within an hour. She was waltzed, two-stepped and promenaded around that floor non-stop.

Finally she had to excuse herself for a drink. "Oh my God," she said with a big sigh. "I haven't danced this much since my friend's wedding two years ago."

"Told ya lassie," said a smiling Gobber. "You've been the talk of the ranch for a week now."

Astrid laughed, "I don't know how to feel about that."

"Don't you worry dear," said Val, "I am sure it was nothing but respectful." She gave Gobber a look telling him that he better make sure the men behaved themselves.

Which they had, each was a perfect gentleman, asking for the honor of a dance, never pulling her too close or grabbing at her ass. Though she was sure if they had been at the local bar and not Vast Acres it would have been a different story. Cowboys were angels in front of mamma, in this case Val, but get them into a Honky Tonk and all bets were off.

She wondered if Hiccup let loose down at the local bar. Did he waltz unsuspecting girls around the dance floor, charming them with his sexy green eyes and good boy manners, then leave them crying into their long neck's when he rode off into the sunset alone. Or worse, did he bed them and leave them? Always the reclusive hero destined to be alone. She wondered, how many woman had thought they'd finally met the perfect man to bring home to daddy? _She had to stop reading so many romance novels_…

She quickly looked away when she realized she'd been caught staring.

Hiccup watched her from the other side of the room and smirked when he saw her looking in his direction. _Had she been_ _looking at him? _He had gotten together with some friends and they were comfortably sitting in a corner drinking beer and talking shop.

He looked up again when he felt Conrad nudge him.

"How come you haven't put in dibs yet? You get to dance with her here at the ranch or something?" he said with a conspiratorial wink.

"I'm her boss," he replied and then took a long pull from his beer. "She doesn't want to dance with her boss."

"Bullshit," he scoffed. "Have you suddenly gone stupid or blind?"

"I'm not blind. I just have…"

"Too much work to do," mimicked his friends.

"Shit heads," he grumbled.

"You need to get laid," said Steven, who was usually as quiet as Bucket.

They all looked at him and burst out laughing.

"I need a shot," he mumbled as he got up and headed toward the bar.

At the end of the evening Astrid was chatting with some new friends when she felt him behind her. She turned and looked up to find his hand out for her to take. With a nod she took it and followed him out to the floor.

It was a slow ballad and the female singer was doing a great job. That or Astrid really did have too much wine. Not having to drive home she had allowed herself more than just two glasses.

Silently he waltzed her around the floor. They were not pressed closely together and he wasn't whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Than why the hell was she so turned on by this?

When the song ended he gave her a nod and left the barn.

"The tragic hero has left the building," she grumbled and then made her way to the bar, "Shot of tequila please."

TBC...


	3. The Horse Whisperer

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. I appreciate you all. I hope I got to all of you if not, I promise I will next time. Unfortunately I cannot answer guest reviews via PM. To the person who wanted to know about Hiccup's leg. He still has both. Sorry, I am not revealing if I am having him loose it or not. Today we get a peek into Astrid's past and we get to watch Hiccup work and learn one of the reasons he's the Horse Whisperer.

ENJOY!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the excitement of the wedding things slowed down again. It became a routine of office work, errands and helping with feedings and exercising horses. This was what she loved about her job, the steady rhythm of ranch life. No one to impress or perform for and no anxiety about things that in the real world seem excessive and vain. Just bills to pay, contracts to administer and horses to feed. This is the life she loved.

She hummed as she pulled each section from its bale and fed the horses their evening hay. This was one of her favorite times of the day. The horses were tired and lazy from a day of riding or just being free out in the fields. The barn was warm and the air was thick with the smell of fresh hay. The barn radio was playing some of her favorite old country songs that she loved to sing along to. The horses seemed to appreciate it, so why the hell not.

She continued to sing as she went to each stall, sometimes stopping to pet and nuzzle with the friendly horse as it blankly looked at her while she sang. Horses were great listeners.

She smiled when she heard another one of her favorite songs come on, a slow ballad in her key. She pulled Sunflower, the horse she'd been riding since she got here, out of her stall and tethered her to some leads then grabbed a brush.

She looked over at the adjacent stall and frowned. Toothless was sticking his head out and looking at her like he'd lost his best friend. Well, she knew his best friend and if it was anyone else she wouldn't think twice about pulling out their horse for a good brushing. But Toothless was Hiccup's horse. He was the giant black stallion that he had written about in his book. The horse that no one could tame but was now looking at her with the biggest saddest eyes she had ever seen. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Sorry Buddy, but I don't' think it would be a good idea for me to take you out. Boss man might get mad. Not that he would say anything," she sighed, "He'd probably just give me that disappointed scowl." She stroked his muzzle and then scratched him under his chin. She melted when he nuzzled into her. "Don't look at me that way," she moaned. "Your best friend doesn't seem to like me that much. Well, he did dance with me the other night, but who the hell knows what that meant?" She looked up into Toothless's big expressive eyes, "I can't imagine you being so mean that they were going to put you down. You're like a big kitten." She kissed his nose and then went back over to Sunflower. She sang and brushed and let herself relax, her voice getting louder and stronger as she continued.

Hiccup couldn't remember if he or Astrid had agreed on final watering and feeding, which in itself was part of the problem.

He got so frustrated with himself that it even happened. He had to knock this shit off get his head out of the gutter and back into running the ranch and finishing the closing argument for his thesis or his last five years of work would be for nothing.

He was just about to walk through the door when he heard something out of the ordinary. Singing. A beautiful voice that made the skin on the back of his neck feel prickly and goose flesh appear on his arms. It was Astrid's voice, he just knew it. He peaked into the barn to find he was right. She had Sunflower hitched outside her stall and she was singing as she brushed her down. He stayed out of site and leaned against the door frame to listen. Holy shit she was good, like should be on the radio good. He almost chuckled as she took the horses head between her hands and sang to her. The animal just shifted a bit and enjoyed the attention. He would love it if she sang for him like that. Her singing grew louder as she slowly swayed to the rhythm and finished out the song. He felt his core heat as he watched her, it was sexy as hell. His shoulder slipped as he adjusted himself in his wranglers. At least this time he wasn't in the saddle. That had been a painful experience, but she had no right looking that beautiful out in the midday sun.

He quickly slipped out of the doorway and made his way to his office to get some work done. Sleep was not going to be his friend tonight with new visions of Astrid singing to him floating around in his over active imagination.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup watched carefully as the posh trailer pulled up. His next project. He'd sworn he wouldn't take on another till after his paper was finished and no sooner had it been post marked did he get a phone call begging for him to take on this new horse. The owners had spent several hundred thousand dollars and couldn't even get a saddle on him. They had wanted Hiccup to go out to Kentucky but with his dad out of the country and his mom still recovering he needed to be home.

It had nothing to do with Astrid, nothing.

As expected he could feel everyone's eyes on him. The delivery of a new horse was exciting, especially one that needed him so badly. He did his best to tune everyone out and just focus on the trailer, listening to the kicks and the sharp whinnies till they died down a bit. He always made sure to let the animal get comfortable in its surroundings before he introduced it to a new one.

He looked around and spoke calmly, "Everyone, you know the drill. No one enters this ring unless I give you the go sign. I know you're all curious but no one goes near this horse without my permission. He's had a long trip and by the look of that fresh dent, he's got a pretty mean kick."

As soon as he felt calm he walked over to the trailer, "Matt, Hank, eyes on me," he commanded. "Mine is the only voice Pilot hears and the only hands to touch him. Open the gate slow and steady."

Astrid watched from a distant fence post. She knew he was going over the rules for her benefit. Everyone else had probably been through this dozens of times and knew his teachings well. This was actually the most she'd heard him speak the entire month she'd been here.

She watched as they worked seamlessly as a team, each person knew their role and without question trusted Hiccup's judgment.

He backed the horse out of the trailer and directly into the ring. In well-practiced orchestration the trailer was moved and the gate was closed leaving Hiccup and the horse in the ring alone. The horse, named Pilots Penance, immediately started to buck and flail. Even from the other side of the corral Astrid could see the fear in its eyes and posture, he wanted to strike.

Hiccup backed away and let Pilot go for a few minutes, letting him get out his nervous energy and identify with his new surroundings. Soon he had settled to a tense gait, his eyes remained wide, ready to attack.

It took a while, but finally Hiccup moved closer. He just needed one touch for the horse to identify with his scent and then he would be set loose out in the adjacent paddock with some fresh hay and cool water.

Things were going well until Pilot got spooked by the loud bang from the trailer door swinging open. Hiccup watched as his staff rushed to secure the offending latch but it was too late. The horse was out of control. "Don't move," he commanded everyone in a surprisingly subdued tone.

The horse continued to buck and scream lashing out at nothing but air.

Hiccup stayed in tune with the fierce animal as its ears flicked forward and back, tail high, teeth drawn. "He's going for it," he said calmly right before the horse jumped the fence into the adjacent paddock. He quickly and quietly followed, his long legs taking the fence with ease.

The change in environment made a difference and slowly the horse began to calm. So far no one had moved, not even Astrid who was still sitting on a fence post in the very paddock Pilot had jumped into.

Hiccup watched as the unpredictable horse made its way over to her, "Astrid," he said calmly, "Do not make any sudden movements."

She nodded slowly and did her best to remain calm as Hiccup stepped in front of her. She listened as he quietly spoke to the horse, "Good boy Pilot," he said softly, "That's right, nice and calm now. Come on," he said as he tried to lead the horse away, "Let's move over a bit." But no matter what Hiccup said the horse would not move and remained planted in front of Astrid. Instead of going sideways he started to move forward, little by little nudging Hiccup backwards into Astrid till she had to open her knees wider so that he could step in between. Finally he could move no further, their bodies now pressed snugly together as the large stallion sniffed at them.

"It's ok Astrid," he said soothingly, "We'll just let our big friend get to know us right here. Follow my posture and relax as much as you can, rest your chin on my shoulder and take deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth. I know it sounds strange but trust me. Our friend here is very empathetic and can sense that you're nervous. Just calm down and relax into me. Let your breath mix with his as he approaches you. Let him get to know who you are, you're not a threat you're his friend." He repeated this a few times till he felt her body relax and mold into his, her chin resting on his shoulder leaning into him so that the soft skin of her cheek was pressed against him. He did the same, relaxing his posture as much as possible, though it wasn't the horse that was making him nervous. He could feel every one of her soft curves pressed up against his back and it was driving him to distraction. He needed to get this done or he was going to embarrass himself for sure.

Finally the horse backed away a few paces. Hiccup reached down took Astrid's hand in his and lifted them towards the now almost calm horse. Out of reaction Astrid tightened but at his look and subtle nod she relaxed against him. Little by little the horse approached their outstretched hands, cupped and held palm up low under his muzzle.

Then she felt it, this wild beast that had been out to kill anyone in its path just moments before was now softly nuzzling their outstretched hands. He snorted, gave them a quick once over then calmly trotted over to the water trough for a long drink.

Astrid felt amazing and wanted to jump up and cheer at their grand accomplishment. She was just about to reach around with her other arm to hug Hiccup when he stepped out from her personal space and walked away without saying a word.

She wanted to scream at him. She had felt it and she knew he had as well. That moment when he was talking softly about relaxing and getting to know one another, it hadn't only been about the horse. She felt him lean into her and relax against her body, his heat mixing with hers as they bonded with the horse.

They had connected.

She hopped down from the fence post and headed to her office to get some work done. Sitting here mooning over her elusive boss was only going to get her in trouble. She needed to work off some of this tension and a few hours of reviewing paperwork and paying bills was a good start. Then she was going to put on her work out clothes and beat the crap out of her kick boxing dummy then hop into her truck and head to the local Dairy Queen and make quick work of her favorite Blizzard.

This damn reclusive hero crap was driving her insane.

TBC…


	4. Stormfly

Hello Everyone, I want to send out a big thank you to my two wonderful betas. I appreciate all your fantastic advice and help. I couldn't do it without you.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was still early morning and though the Texas sun was not yet completely overhead, it already was hot as the devils backside. The ranch was quiet. The long bunkhouse was practically empty because all of the hands had gone home for the long four day weekend. The only remaining people were those that lived there fulltime.

Hilda, the ranch cook, lived in a one side of the duplex apartment over the garages. Sally the housekeeper took the other side. They each generally took the weekends off and went to go visit family several towns away.

Over the weekends the large ranch house usually stayed in good condition with everyone picking up after themselves, but the cooking was another story. Luckily Hilda was a saint and left casseroles in the fridge for them to heat up and Gobber loved to cook breakfast on Saturdays. Sunday morning's breakfast was usually rolls or pastry left by Hilda and the family enjoyed brunch out after church.

Val had tried to cook once about ten years ago. When Hilda returned on Monday morning she had almost quit. Several of her good pans were burnt beyond use and her favorite gravy making whisk was bent at an unusable angle.

The indispensable ranch cook had been given a brand new set of pans and tools of the highest quality and several kitchen upgrades. Cooking for the family and the ranch staff was no small task and a happy ranch cook meant everyone stayed well fed and worked hard.

Since the 'Val' incident, Haddocks were only allowed in the kitchen to grab snacks or drinks and even then Hilda made sure to keep the bar fridge and cabinets in the living room well stocked.

::::::::::::::::::::::

This morning had been a breakthrough for Pilot. It had taken a few days but finally there was progress.

Hiccup slid open the top door of Pilots stall and instead of seeing the usual wild eyes desperate for escape Pilot had lazily poked his head out and looked around. Taking this as a good sign Hiccup pulled open the bottom door. Pilot gave him a look as if to say 'all right just come in already' and allowed him to enter. He showed Pilot the black nylon halter and let him give it a good sniff. After thorough inspection Pilot actually gave him a nudge and bent his head in acceptance as Hiccup gently slipped the halter over his long nose and ears. He then hooked a ten foot lead to one of its metal rings and led the horse outside the barn and into a training ring.

Hiccup stepped into the center so that the lead was taut and then waited. Pilot looked around a bit still content with his surroundings. He gave the horse a subtle hand movement and immediately he started to walk around the circle. Once he was comfortable Hiccup gave the lead a quick tug and with gentle command Pilot picked up his pace. Exercising in a ring was certainly not foreign to the horse. He had probably never done it so willingly before, or without a whip as a guide.

Everything seemed to be going well. Astrid and his mother got along famously. Not surprisingly, Astrid was a really hard worker who wasn't happy till everything was organized and met her high expectations. Hiccup found himself actually able to relax a bit, knowing that she had things under control. It was nice not to worry so much about his mother for a change. With Astrid there to help take care of things he could focus on the horses, not if his mother had forgotten to pay some bill. He knew it wasn't her fault. He had never worried before her cancer, but ever since chemotherapy her memory was not the same.

Of course things couldn't stay that way…

He was watching Pilot's gait when Ray came riding up to the ring. "Boss," he said quietly and motioned for him to join him, "You ain't gonna be happy about this."

Hiccup held up a hand asking for Ray to wait a moment then led Pilot to the adjacent paddock to graze. He jogged over to Ray, "What's the matter?"

"Stormfly is back. It seems that her owners didn't listen to your instructions real well. She's doped real bad, Boss, and I ain't seen whip marks like this in years. I knew those people were bad news. Famous for being famous," he grumbled.

"Dammit," cursed Hiccup, and whistled for Toothless. "Hey, Buddy," he said then mounted and headed to the other barn. He hated when people didn't listen.

The handler was standing near the trailer when Hiccup got there. "Mr. Haddock," he said as he firmly shook his hand. "I'm real sorry to be seeing you again like this. I wish it was under better circumstances. Mr. Miller didn't say you wouldn't be expecting me. He just told me to pack her up and bring her here."

"I know it's not your doing," he said as he looked at the trailer not wanting to open the doors, afraid of what he would find. "Thank you for getting her here safe."

"I told them not to drug her up, it wasn't necessary. But it seems they've been keeping her that way for a few weeks now. She's probably hooked something fierce."

"Shit," he swore under his breath. "Let's have a look."

He opened the latch and slowly swung the door open, his face dropped as soon as he saw her. Poor Stormfly looked as if her skin was two sizes too big. Her tail and mane were thinning and her eyes were unfocused and glassy. Her head was hung low and she was leaning sideways. Hiccup knew that look. It meant that she had stopped eating and the tranquilizers were overtaking her system. Thank God she was here. Hopefully he got her before the drugs had done too much damage. He would need to have Doc Gothi come in and do a vitals work up. Her heart was probably in bad shape and she would need an IV to rehydrate.

After they got her settled Hiccup called her owners from his barn office. This was going to be a fun phone call. He had never wanted to take this client on in the first place. They had bought the dapple to pacify their spoiled son who had thought it would be fun to own a prize horse to show off to his celebrity friends, one that had been trained by the Horse Whisperer himself.

He hated famous people. All mouth and no substance. They had no idea how to care for a horse because they were too busy trying to get themselves on the internet and in the papers. Narcissistic sons of bitches…

He went to his office and made the call. He was several minutes in when he saw Astrid walk by his office. He knocked on the window to get her attention and waved her in. He normally would never yell in front of anyone but right now he was too pissed to care, even if it was Astrid.

He was listening to Mike Miller blame his Barn hands for Stormfly's condition when Astrid opened the door. He gave her an awkward smile and motioned for her to take a seat. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a list of things for her to do. He needed her here to make these calls ASAP. She must have been curious because she didn't leave.

He pressed his fingers into his eyes and leaned his head back as Mike made more excuses for his bully of a son. "If you'd just used some of the things I taught you!" he yelled then turned around in his chair when he saw Astrid's eyebrows raise and her mouth open. He'd barely been able to speak to her and now he was reading a client the riot act right in front of her. Some Horse Whisperer he was. "What do you mean you're not going to going to pay for the rehab? When I gave her to you she was perfect, as gentle as could be. I told you not to put a crop to her, she has a skittish nature and it would just upset her. She's so cut up on her right flank that she won't let anyone near her. Do you know how hard you have to beat a horse to leave marks like that! Of course she lashed out at your son."

He listened for a minute then continued, "I know how much you paid for her but I can't help it if your kid's got a temper and took it out on a helpless animal. It's his fault she's not worth anything, not mine.

"Of course I stand behind my training techniques and no, I will not train her so she can take a whip! Fine! You know what. That's the first thing you've said that I agree with. I'll have my Ranch Manager draw up the paperwork and send out a check. I'd rather pay you for her than send her back to get abused. Good luck trying to buy another horse, at least from anyone reputable. Word like this gets out fast, but with your son I'm sure you accustomed to bad press."

He'd been so angry that he had forgotten she was there. He slammed the phone down and leaned back in his chair. "I really hate celebrities," he grumbled.

He jumped a bit when he turned around and she was staring at him, mouth still agape. It was probably best just to ignore it and plow ahead. "I also need you to put together a sale contract and a check for five thousand dollars."

He almost laughed as her eyebrows rose even higher into her hairline. "They paid fifty thousand for her and then hired me on to train her for their son. I tried to train him as well but he was too busy getting drunk at parties and putting selfies on Instagram. Secretariat has fewer pictures," he grumbled.

"Sounds like a great kid," she said sarcastically.

He gave her a crooked smile and she felt her heart lurch.

"Rich people who think horses are passing hobbies should have a crop taken to them, rather than their poor neglected horse." He just frowned pulled his hat down a bit more then took out the original training contract and put it on the desk. "Thanks."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One week later, Astrid was in the living room reading when Hiccup limped past on his way to the kitchen. He'd been working from dawn till dusk training both Pilot and Stormfly and she knew he was exhausted. She felt bad sitting there relaxing in the comfortable living room while he had been out in the barns past dinner.

She didn't think anything was terribly wrong till she saw him slump against the wall and hold his side breathing deeply through the pain. In a flash she had dropped her book and was catching him before he hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she slung his arm over her shoulder and dragged him into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," he ground out as he inhaled sharply.

"What happened?" she asked trying not to get pissed at his stubbornness. He was obviously hurt and damn straight she was going to help him. It was not only her job but… well she didn't want to go there right now.

"It's taken a week but we've weaned Stormfly off the tranquilizers and she's going through detox so she is even more unpredictable than your average beaten horse."

"Let me see," she said as she started to pull at his shirt trying to see where he was hurt. She wasn't giving him a choice.

"I'm fine," he grumbled again as he tried to pull away from her which caused him to wobble and see spots as the white hot searing pain shot through his side.

"Bullshit," she argued as she struggled to help him remain standing.

Hiccup put his hand on a chair so he didn't fall.

"Listen," she griped as she kicked out a chair with one foot while still trying to balance his unstable mass, "Either you sit down or we're both going down because you are too big for me to hold up for much longer. I'm strong but you're twice my size."

He sat down with a deep groan and lifted his shirt to reveal a portion of a raw red and purple horse shoe print. "It's just a bruise."

"Holy hell, Hiccup she kicked you dead on!" she exclaimed as she examined him closer pulling down the waist of his jeans without second thought. "You need lots of ice, and probably some x-rays. Hold tight for a second," she said and without thinking she swept her fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck in reassurance.

She ran to the mud room and pulled out the large first aid kit then went to the wide double door freezer and pulled out the largest gel filled cold pack. He lifted his shirt and winced as she wrapped it around his side and secured it with an Ace bandage.

Once she was satisfied with her trussing job she grabbed a few bottles from the cabinet. Not surprisingly there was already a prescription muscle relaxer with his name on it. Estimating his size she placed four Motrin and one of the muscle relaxers into his palm then handed him a large glass of water.

She had to keep herself from laughing at his pitiful look.

"Do I have to," he moaned as he looked around as if planning an escape from his evil nurse maid. "They make me feel like crap. I'll never be able to get up tomorrow."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at her stubborn boss. Men were such babies, but she knew that he needed to keep his muscles loose so his ribs could rest and repair. His breathing wasn't labored and she had felt around and could tell that they weren't broken, but she wouldn't be surprised if he'd cracked a few.

"The only reason you'll need to get up tomorrow is to take more and then go back to bed so you can heal properly. Now be a good boy and take the pills."

"Astrid," he groaned but by her look, which was way too reminiscent of his mother for his comfort, he tilted his head back and took them all with one swallow, dry.

"Water," she demanded.

He glared back at her.

"Water will help the pills digest and be gentler on your stomach. Come on, all of it," she said as she folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"Cruel woman," he mumbled and then downed the glass.

He pushed himself up with a groan, "I'm going to take a hot shower then watch some TV in my recliner for a while."

"You need to see a doctor," she warned but he interrupted her.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Astrid, it just hurts like hell and is going to leave a nasty bruise. You go ahead and take mom to play practice. Just do me a favor and don't tell her."

"Hiccup," she pleaded, she knew Val would want to know about this, "She needs to know."

"She'll freak out for sure and the last thing I want to deal with right now is my overprotective mother. Just let me sleep this off tonight and I'll face the music tomorrow at breakfast. I just need some rest."

She reluctantly agreed, and then helped him upstairs to his room, "Take it easy," she urged.

She and Val returned a few hours later. She was headed upstairs when she heard the TV still on in the living room.

"I'll go turn it off. You head to bed," she told a very tired looking Val. When she got there she couldn't help but laugh. Hiccup was sprawled in his favorite leather recliner, fast asleep with the remote in one hand and a book in the other. She walked over and poked him on the shoulder. "Hiccup, it's time to go upstairs," she said quietly.

It took a few more pokes and a hearty shake, but he finally woke up. He needed to sleep in his own bed tonight. If he slept in his recliner he would be sore, no matter how comfortable he said it was, and if he turned the wrong way he would make his injuries worse.

"Astrid?" he said groggily. "What am I doing downstairs?"

"Come on cowboy," she tried not to laugh, "You need to sleep in your own bed." Ok, so he was absolutely adorable in his green t-shirt and pajama pants with horseshoes and cowboy hats all over them. She was really trying not to notice how hot they looked slung low on his narrow hips with just a hint of his incredibly tight abs showing where his shirt had ridden up.

"Let me see how you're doing?" she said as she sat him up a bit more and lifted his t-shirt. With the initial shock gone she was able to really examine him. It was a clearly outlined bruise with a bit of swelling but no angry red blotches indicating bleeding or hemorrhaging. This wasn't her first rodeo either. Working with cows could be just as dangerous and getting kicked by one always caused damage. She'd patched up her share of ranch hands. Living an hour away from the nearest doctor a Ranch Managers had to possess basic medical knowledge. She could tell if something was broken, splint a bone, sew basic stitches and administer basic medication.

She looked back down at her stubborn boss. He was clearly half asleep and not aware of her probing fingers or the way she kept forcing herself to look away from him. Why couldn't her boss have been a middle-aged guy with three kids and an adoring wife! No, he had to be hot as hell with a body that made her core melt.

She hefted him out of the chair and then got under his shoulder on his good side. He was still really groggy and practically a dead weight. "You're 6 foot 4 and solid muscle and I was being nice earlier ya moose," she grunted out as she hefted him up the stairs. She got him up to the door to his room but he was still unsteady. "You are a serious light weight. I've taken three of those and worked a full day helping vaccinate heifers. You probably get drunk off one beer," she groaned as he slumped against the door frame.

He looked down at her snuggled under his arm and mumbled, "Woke up… pain…took one more." Through his haze he realized how close they were so he pushed himself away from the pretty blond and stumbled through the door.

Now annoyed with his stubbornness she ducked back under his arm and help him to his bed. "Come on," she grumbled, "Let me help you, you big baby."

"Not baby," he whined as he looked down at her through bleary eyes, "You're short," he giggled, yes giggled.

She looked up at him and held her breath to keep from bursting. "I'm not short," she insisted through her stifled laughter. "I'm actually tall for a girl. You Haddock's are just a bunch of Norwegian Amazons." She readjusted her grip on his waist to avoid his injury, "And I may be shorter than you but I dragged your sorry ass up a flight of stairs."

She tried to help him sit down on his bed. Unfortunately he was loopier than she thought and instead of turning around to sit down he dozed off again pulling her straight down onto the bed with him. She was now trapped under him as they lay face down with their legs hanging off the side. "Hiccup," she groaned as she tried to shove him off which was difficult in her current position and him out cold.

Then she felt it. Hiccups hands were on her and sliding up and down her body, "Love this dream," he mumbled against her hair. "Astrid…..so good," he moaned as his hand settled over her breast.

Her eyes went wide when she felt him start to massage her flesh as his lips slid along her neck and to her ear.

"Baby," he sighed, "…so soft…."

She had to take a few deep breaths, especially when she felt something poke her hip though his thin pajama pants. "Hiccup," she said a bit louder knowing she shouldn't let herself enjoy this that much. "HICCUP!" she yelled "Get up!" her shove now getting his attention.

"Astrid?" he said groggily as he got up and then sat down quickly from a dizzy spell. "I'm tired," he said and then flopped down into his pillows.

She got up and couldn't help but giggle at what had just happened. So he dreamt about her? Luckily he was still asleep and wouldn't remember any of it. She put his legs up on the bed pulled off his slippers and tucked a blanket around him. On impulse she kissed his forehead and then left the room.

The boy was too sexy for his own good.

TBC...


	5. Through the Haze

Happy Friday!

Again, a big thank you to my two fabulous betas! It's time for poor Hiccup to face his mama.

Enjoy!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Hiccup tried not to limp too badly as he made his way down the stairs. He was still groggy from those muscle relaxers and felt half out of his skin. He hated those stupid things.

He slowly slid into his chair but couldn't help but wince when he reached for his coffee cup.

"Hiccup what's wrong dear," asked his mother as she looked over her morning paper.

"I'm fine, Mom," he said with a forced laid back expression.

Val eyed him closely. He was listing to the side and his skin looked frightfully pale, his eyes glassy and unfocussed. She put her paper down, walked over to her stubborn son and stood above him, "Out with it boy," she said with a well-practiced glare.

"I'm fine mom," he grumbled as he looked anywhere but in her eyes. He knew she could tell he was lying. If he looked at her he was done for.

Astrid and Gobber looked at each other. She had told him all about Hiccup's injury because she wanted someone else to keep an eye on him. They both smiled behind their coffee cups. Val was not buying it.

"Are you lying to your mother?" demanded Val as she put her hands on her hips and stared down at him. Being a woman just over six feet tall had its advantages. He might be taller, but she could still box his ears when needed.

"Mom," he forced out through gritted teeth as a stab of pain shot through his side. Where were those blasted pain killers when he need them. He took a painful breath, his muscles tight from sleeping and being in one place for too long. "It's not her fault," he defended the pitifully abused horse, "She's detoxing. I was stupid and wasn't paying close enough attention when she kicked me yesterday."

"Yesterday!" she said as she threw her hands in the air trying her best not to strangle her only child. "I'm calling Doc Hough," she insisted as she grabbed her phone and then turned to Gobber, "How could you let this happen!"

The older trainer looked up from his plate and raised both hands in the air, one of them still clutching a slice of bacon, "What do you mean me? I was nowhere near him when she went crazy. I always tell him that he shouldn't be off with the bad cases by himself but he insists. Yell at your boy for being daft, not me. He's the reckless one!"

Val glared at him and then turned back to her son. "Until you're healed I want Astrid out there with you." She raised a hand to stop his protest, "I know you can't spare any of the other hands, so I won't even ask. But until you can take two steps without looking like you're going to pass out I want someone out with you."

Hiccup tried to glare at her, but it was impossible through the pain. "Yes ma'am."

::::::::::

At Val's insistence Hiccup took the day off and Astrid took him into town for some x-rays. He had indeed cracked his ribs and was now holding a small white pharmacy bag with two new pills to take.

"Thank you," he said from the passenger side of her truck.

Astrid bit her bottom lip. Sulking Hiccup was kind of cute. She drummed her fingertips on the steering wheel to keep herself from reaching over and fixing his disheveled auburn hair and sooth his pouting face. She felt so bad for him. He looked horribly cramped with his long legs folded into her smaller truck. She should have taken his big one so he would have been a bit more comfortable.

"You're welcome," she said pleasantly as she tried her best to keep her eyes on the road and not on him.

She was still trying to get last night out of her head. She huffed out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and then frowned at the road. She couldn't stop dwelling on the fact that he had been dreaming about her. Everyone had sex dreams and under the influence of muscle relaxers they could be pretty outrageous. It had just been a shock to learn that she had been the star of his.

The cab was silent most of the drive. "You don't have to work with me," she offered hoping to put some distance between them. "I'll just get some work done in the barn office. I know you like to work alone."

"No," he said with a tired sigh, "My mom was right, as usual. I should have someone with me, especially this case. Stormfly is not responding well at all."

"They abused her!" she cried in outrage, then realizing she just yelled at her boss quickly added, "Sorry, I hate bullies."

"Me too," he said with a sarcastic huff. "I was a pretty wimpy kid, and my cousin Scott used to spend summers with us till my parents found out that he'd been using me as a punching bag. My dad totally lost it when he threw me into a pasture with the bull. He broke my arm and wasn't invited back for years." He glanced at her, but didn't quite meet her eyes, "What? It wasn't that bad. I mean, it was summer and the cast itched like hell and I couldn't go swimming down at the pond, but…"

"No," she said, looking back at the road with a smile. "It's not that. This is just the most you've said to me at once since I got here. It's been two months and I've never seen you this chatty." She couldn't resist an added dig. "Must be the muscle relaxers."

His ears went pink as flashes of last nights' wicked dream raced through his mind, a few memories a bit too vivid to be remnants of a dream, "Oh my God, what did I do last night?"

At her silence and sly smile he sunk further into his seat, "Shit," he mumbled as he looked out the window.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup was laid up for two days of rest, confined to his bedroom or his recliner. He couldn't ride or train for fear of getting kicked again and doing even more damage. After the first day he was sick of looking at his bedroom walls so his mom had helped him set up in the living room. He had his laptop, his cell phone and some training journals to go through, enough to keep his mind busy.

He'd been kicked before but that had not been near his ribs. Getting kicked in your thigh hurt but it usually just ended up as a painful bruise. Getting nailed in your midsection was different. Lots of stuff to damage and it made the doctors and his overprotective mother nervous. She hovered over him and made sure he took the ridiculous medication.

Being drugged out and loopy would have been fine if he'd been left to himself. But his mother was his mother and instead of working in the office she and Astrid were working in the other half of the living room.

The ranch house had a large open plan once you got past the foyer with its sitting rooms on either side. Those were formal and rarely used, except for the one on the left which held the piano. There was a large curved staircase in between that led up to the second floor and then back down again on the other side and into the back of the house and to the kitchen and the living room/family room. The kitchen was huge with a very large formal dining room off to the side. Off the other was the door to the hallway which led out to the ranch dining hall. Added about ten years ago it is a large and bright airy room with picnic tables and buffet stations on one side and a wide screen TV and a few recliners and sofas on the other. A great place for the ranch hands to come and have breakfast, lunch and dinner, relax and watch the game in air conditioned comfort. The bunk house had a similar room but since Hilda was an amazing cook the men were generally lined up and waiting for her to fill the buffets.

On the other side of the kitchen was the staircase and then a smaller family dining room in the middle, adjoining the open living room. The large two story space had a massive river stone fireplace that took up almost an entire wall up to the ceiling and was littered with over-stuffed leather seating with a large screen TV on one wall and a pool table in the corner. Perfect for hanging out and relaxing.

Hiccup's favorite spot was his recliner. It had a good view of the TV and was close enough to the fireplace to feel it's warmth but not too close so that it was uncomfortable. Of course being the middle of summer the fireplace wasn't being used and the house was being kept cool and comfortable.

So there he sat in his recliner, while his mother and Astrid worked at the family dining room table. He was trying to be good. Really. But it was summer and a heat wave, and he really hated heat waves.

Not only did it make everyone grumpy and the horses especially lazy but it caused people to go from their normal attire to less of it.

Much less of it.

If he wasn't half out of his mind on drugs enough, Astrid's choice of faded denim shorts and a bright red tank top were going to drive him crazy, especially with the white lace camisole peeking out from underneath. Her soft blond hair was pulled back in an elaborate French braid that swept gracefully down her left shoulder and she was bare foot, her toes painted a deep fire engine red.

He didn't need to see that much soft pale skin walking around his living room and bending over the dining table.

Her shorts must have been a bit loose because right before she grabbed a belt loop to tug them up Hiccup spied a thin strip of red lace, the same fire engine red as her toes.

Was it time for another pain killer yet? Maybe he could sleep for a little while?

But of course instead catching a few z's, what did he do? He continued to watch her through his drugged up haze. His too relaxed brain going places it shouldn't.

Sure his recliner had a great view of the TV, too bad he had no idea what was on.

"Do you need something dear," asked his mother as she looked up and saw him staring in their direction with a hazy but mischievous smile on his face.

He immediately turned back to the TV, his ears a little pink, grumbling when he heard her chuckle.

Val looked at Astrid and hid her smile behind her hand. Her assistant was bent over the table checking on something, completely oblivious to her audience.

He continued to grumble as he aimlessly pressed buttons on the remote control. He found the history channel and mindlessly watched as some archeologist talked about a civilization that had disappeared and new towns and villages were built on top of them. He tried to focus, determined to keep his eyes to himself.

After about five minutes he realized that it was not possible.

The only thought running through his deranged mind had nothing to do with archeology and everything to do with what the rest of that red lace looked like and if everything matched. He had a new favorite color and it was Astrid red. "Shit," he whined when he realized he had a new problem.

All hopes of it just going away completely disappeared when Astrid began tapping her toes to the beat of the softly playing country station. Why couldn't she just sit down! Didn't she realize she was torturing him?

He was certainly not going to risk siting here like this with his nosy mother on the other side of the room. These things were best dealt with in private. He groaned again as he lowered his recliner and slowly hefted his aching body out of the chair.

"Need help, honey," called his mother.

"No," he said quickly as he put his hands up. "That's ok. I got this." He didn't need any more help getting up, thank you very much. Astrid was doing a fine job just by continuing to lean over the damn dining room table. It's not like he wasn't uncomfortable enough. He looked down at his baggy sleep pants that were no longer as baggy. Let's throw some mortification onto the fire.

"I'll be down for lunch," he mumbled as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He was such a schmuck. He couldn't even keep his eyes off Astrid's ass with his mother in the room.

:::::::::::

Astrid watched Hiccup make his way up the stairs, grateful for the break. The tension between them was growing and she was having difficulty focusing. She had even tried keeping her back to him, hoping that it would help her get some work done.

She realized she was in trouble when she watched him slowly limp his way down the stairs, still disheveled from sleep and looking as handsome as ever. He was unshaven, which gave way for a slight auburn stubble, his thick hair was in utter chaos, and his normally bright green eyes were foggy from the prescriptions he was being convinced to take. His white t-shirt was rumpled and had ridden up, creating a wide gap between it and his lowly slung sleep pants. Todays were even more adorable than the last, grey with superhero logos.

YUM…

He must have been too tired for his contacts because after he flicked on the TV he had grabbed a pair of glasses from the table next to him.

Holy mother of God.

Bosses were never supposed to look this hot. She couldn't help it, she had a thing for geeks. Growing up, when she actually had time to date, she had always ended up with the stupid jock. With her looks a lot of boys had been too intimidated to ask her out so she dated guys with huge egos and very little to talk about. College was no better. Then after that was just bad luck.

Hiccup was different. She could tell there was more hiding behind his shy cowboy persona. He was good at not letting anyone see it and she was trying very hard not to push him to show it. She was here for a job. Not to peel the layers of the onion that was Hayden H. Haddock the Third.

TBC…

p.s.: I just found this little app… google "Toothless walking on desktop" it's absolutely hysterical. I love watching him bounce around my screen and the little bugger will actually come and sit in front of the curser so I can't see what I type! I have to pick him up and move him around. Very entertaining.


	6. Sometimes There's Just Not Enough Beer

Hello all! Again a big shout out to my fabulous beta… You amaze me with your talent and insight. You completely and profoundly rock! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

Ok… Time to embarrass poor Hiccup again….Enjoy!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally, Hiccup got approval to go back to work. He took his mother's advice and asked Astrid to join him. Even though it was a blazing day she showed up in boots, jeans and a tank top. Better than the short shorts, but those jeans still hugged every one of her curves.

"You ready?" he asked when she met up with him at the barn door.

She nodded, "You look better today," she said with a bright smile, "Got some of your color back."

He rubbed his hand over his ribs, even after resting for three days they were still sore, but at least he wasn't getting that shooting pain anymore. "Thanks," he said with a crooked grin and then walked towards Stormfly's stall.

As soon as Hiccup approached she began to kick and whine so he immediately backed away. "Ok," he said softly, "Not today I see."

He walked back over to Astrid on the other side of the barn. He stood close so they could talk quietly, something that he normally tried to avoid. Her hair had a flowery scent that did dangerous things to him and his mutinous brain would always force his body to take a take a deep breath. "Our friend here is wary of men. They beat her so badly that she won't trust a single one. I need you to teach her that it's ok." He reached over and put his hands on her shoulders, "You need to relax," he urged softly, knowing he needed to listen to his own advice. "I know you are nervous but in her state she'll interpret it as a threat. This is just like when we met Pilot," he smoothed his hands down her arms trying to ignore the fire shooting up his fingertips, "Big breath, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

He waited till he felt her shoulders relax and then quickly pulled his hands away. Touching her was dangerous but he was an adrenaline junkie and couldn't help seeking out that rush.

"Ok, good, now I'm going to talk you through some things and then I'm going to walk away. Stormfly doesn't like me very much right now and I think the two of you are going to be good friends."

::::::

After Hiccup rushed through an explanation, Astrid walked up to the stall and waited for Stormfly to settle. While using calming words and a soft tone she opened the top stall door. Once she felt Stormfly had completely settled she opened the bottom door and then stood aside to let Stormfly come out on her own.

Astrid stood posture relaxed, arms lowered and palms facing forward.

She waited.

Then waited longer.

Slowly, Stormfly moved towards her and they made a connection.

Hiccup watched as Astrid's face lit up and a smile bloomed. Stormfly had started by pushing against her hands with her nose and then made her way up and was now happily nuzzling her face and neck. Astrid looked up at him, face still beaming with pride.

"Now back up slowly and ask her to follow you," he said softly. It wasn't quite a whisper, but more like a confident quiet tone.

Astrid did as she was instructed and amazingly Stormfly followed her.

"Now she might resist, but get the halter on her," he instructed, "Remember, quiet, confident and calm. She wants to follow you, to see you as the alpha. Horse Whispering is about listening and knowing how to lead with respect by showing respect. It's the highest form of communication."

Stormfly did resist but eventually Astrid was able to put the halter on her and lead her out of the barn and into the ring. Hiccup remained a fair distance away on the other side of the fence.

When Astrid closed the gate she let Stormfly go and she immediately trotted away.

Hiccup motioned for her to meet him at the gate, his smile mirroring her own, "That was wonderful Astrid."

"Thank you," she said with a playful lilt to her voice. "So, what next?"

"Nothing," he said as he leaned against the fence post and watched Stormfly trot around.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," he repeated. "Patience is key. This was a big step today and she needs time to process it. That's why we're just going to hang out in this ring for a little while. We'll feed and water her, but that's it. If she starts acting friendly then we'll play some games and if she lets us we'll give her some scratches and pats. It's all up to her really."

"What sort of games," she asked with a playful chuckle.

"I'll be right back," he said with his trademark crooked grin and headed back into the barn.

As soon as he turned around Astrid put her hands on her stomach to stop the butterflies.

When he returned she was in the corner giving Stormfly some good scratches. "As soon as you walked away she came over and kept nudging me till I scratched her neck."

He stayed outside the ring and watched, "Keep going. She's craving affection and she's starting to feel safe with you."

"My hands are getting tired but I don't want to stop. She's giving me the eyes, just like Toothless."

"Toothless?"

"He's so bad!" she exclaimed as she nuzzled Stormfly's neck and moved her scratching to behind her ears as the horse started head butting her. "He gives me these sad pitiful eyes every time I go in to get Sunflower out of her stall during final hay. I pull her out for a brush down and he just stares at me like he wants me to take him out too."

"Why don't you?"

"He's… well, he's your horse," she replied while burying her face in Stormfly's neck.

"That's ok. Go ahead and pull him out, I am sure he would love a good rub down…"

She eyed him, face still mostly buried in Stormfly. Did he know how that sounded?

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open and he quickly looked away and cursed under his breath when his ears started to feel hot.

He turned back around, "I mean," he flustered and ground his teeth when he saw her holding in a giggle. "I mean, I think you can handle him, even though he's huge."

She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow at him, her smile widening as he continued to fumble.

He was now scarlet looking like he wanted to impale himself on the nearest pitchfork. "I'm going to go and be an idiot elsewhere."

Astrid watched Hiccup walk away, his shoulders slumped and looking utterly pathetic, but still adorable. She looked up at Stormfly and giggled, "Don't worry sweetheart, even the good ones can be complete idiots from time to time."

::::::::::

When they met the next morning, Hiccup kept his distance, only offering instruction or advice if Astrid asked for it. Instead, he watched from the fence as they interacted: the abused, man-shy horse and the gorgeous blond he couldn't think straight around.

The morning after that, though, Stormfly's progress took a running leap forward. Hiccup watched from a distance as Astrid let Stormfly out of her stall, the horse lowering her head immediately in anticipation of the harness. Astrid beamed.

Gently, Astrid attached a lead to the harness and walked to the training ring. A gentle sound and hand movement had Stormfly walking circles around the ring. Hiccup watched, a smile tugging at his mouth. Stormfly still looked haggard from her detox, and she was a long way from healthy, but for the first time since she'd gotten off the trailer she looked happy.

After about ten minutes, Astrid shot a questioning glance towards Hiccup. He shrugged and gestured to the horse. She was out of his hands, now—it was up to Astrid what they would do next. She nodded, the smile she'd had since Stormfly was let out widened, and with another clicking sound slowed the mare down. Astrid approached, patting her neck while she whispered in her ear, and led her into the next ring.

As soon as the gate clicked shut, Astrid turned and ran towards him, swinging herself over the fence. Before he knew what was happening, she'd flung her arms around his neck and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "We did it!"

Hiccup didn't respond, torn between processing what was happening, and actually putting his arms around her. He mustered a goofy smile down at her, but she had already pulled away, looking uncomfortable. "Sorry," she muttered, before turning away and returning to the ring, leaning her elbows on the fence as she watched Stormfly graze.

Everyone had always told him how smart he was, but he couldn't see it. A smarter man would have reacted. A smarter man would have been able to wrap his arms around her. A smarter man would have kissed her back.

Hiccup turned back towards the barn, cursing under his breath. He really was the biggest idiot on the planet.

:::::::::::::::::::

At around four am he woke up with a groan. He hated his life sometimes.

He got up and took care of his 'problem' in the shower, threw on some clothes and made his way out to the barn. He saddled Toothless and took off to check the fences and clear his head.

He texted his everyone to let them know he would be out all day and evening.

Yesterday afternoon has been stuck in his brain on replay and his overactive imagination keeps upping the ante each time, showing him all the things he should have done and all the things that could have happened. He was such an idiot. He was so distracted and tied up in knots around her and he had no idea what to do.

He was her boss. His parents had "technically" retired and the ranch had been put in his name, then with the proceeds from his book he paid off what was left of the bank note. He owned every building, horse, cow and chicken on the ranch.

He signed her paycheck every week.

How the hell did you get around that one? He was an ethical guy. He paid his taxes on time, went to church every Sunday and contributed heavily to scholarship funds to promote ranching to young people. Guys like him didn't date their employees!

He was the freaken Horse Whisperer! The man who refused to break and train horses the traditional way so he forged his own path. Went with his instincts and now has a devoted following for his clinics and speaking engagements booked a year in advance. Hell, in a few months he was going to be Dr. freaken Haddock! He was a smart successful guy who had everything he ever wanted in life.

Yet he couldn't talk to her without making an ass of himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!" He screamed out into the open range, his fists punching the air in frustration.

Feeling defeated he slumped forward and collapsed onto Toothless's neck burying his face in his friends jet black mane. He pat his thick neck and sighed heavily, "Bud, why am I such a mess?"

There was nothing for miles around, no one to hear his frustrations. Usually this helped him feel better.

He texted his friends: Don't ask… need to get drunk… who's driving my sorry ass home?

He was done with the muscle relaxers. He was uncomfortable and stiff but nothing worse than he'd experienced before. Besides, tonight he planned on feeling no pain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Sip-N-Bull was a typical Texas country bar. Not glamorous or trendy, just a long polished oak bar with lots of stools, a few tables and chairs next to a small dance floor and a juke box with a mix of old and new country songs. They served long neck bottles, beer on tap in frosted mugs, shelf liquor and any food that could be cooked in a fryer or on the small flat top grill. It was popular with the locals for sitting and having a drink after a long day or an even longer week. If you wanted serious dancing, live music or trendy drinks there were plenty of other placed to go, just not here.

It was no secret that the great Horse Whisperer was amazing with horses but crap with the fairer sex. After a few drinks and a challenge involving outrageously spicy chicken wings with shots of bad tequila, Hiccup began to grumble about women. His friends, being the nice guys that they were, agreed with him and then bought him a few more drinks. They all knew who he was upset about. The poor guy just needed to figure it out for himself. In the meantime, it was nice to finally see Hiccup on this end of the pity train.

At nine, a few pretty-ish women entered the bar and Cole took off in pursuit, easily corralling them into joining their party. As usual Hiccup remained in the background. Buckle Bunnies were not his thing.

His thing was five foot nine, stunningly beautiful and made his pulse race when she walked down stairs for breakfast. She was a damn good ranch manager; smart, outgoing, passionate, dedicated and loved everything about Vast Acres from the horses, cows and chickens to their stubborn old bull Skull Crusher, who would moan and bellow as soon as he saw her. Of course she would go right up to him and pet and coo at him like he was a big overgrown puppy. Hiccup was waiting for him to sit and wag his tail.

Stupid bull.

He grabbed another beer, slouched in his chair and pulled his hat lower over his eyes. This was by no means solving his problem, but at least he could watch his friend make a fool of himself with the well-worn women with big hair, short skirts and a few too many notches on their bedposts.

Every guy he knew had, at one point in time, saddled a Buckle Bunny or two. Easy women who batted their eyes and opened their legs for anything in a cowboy hat, dusty jeans and a pair of boots. They followed rodeos and hung out at local ranch bars like this one. Most of the ranchers he knew were here on Friday or Saturday nights and there were certainly a few regular Bunnies that kept them all entertained.

Hiccup knew the only reason they flirted with him was because he owned the largest ranch in the area and he was half right. He was just too modest to realize that they considered him good looking as well as a prime catch. That is, if they could catch him. Without fail they would ask him if he could tame a woman as well as he could a horse and that was the end of their conversation, he'd pay for their whisky sour and send them on their way.

Of course everyone has been desperate at one time or another and one night a few years ago he'd been feeling particularly low after a bad break-up, got really drunk and accepted an invitation back to a double wide trailer for some late night rodeo.

Not one of his proudest moments in life.

But tonight he just flat out ignored them. He didn't need a lap warmer and he certainly didn't need someone to polish his saddle horn. What he needed was an Astrid Hofferson instruction manual and another shot of whatever his friends were pouring down his sorry ass gullet.

He watched as Cole winked at them as he took one of the ladies outside.

You couldn't get him drunk enough to make that mistake again.

Hiccup continued to drink past the point where he knew he'd had enough. He was confused and frustrated and a million other horrible things and he just wanted it to stop for a few hours. He rarely got like this. Heartache was not something that bothered him because he preferred not to get involved enough to get his heart broken in the first place.

He dated, sometimes. But he was a workaholic and when he was training a new horse he spent too much time with it and not enough with the girl he was supposed to be calling. He'd tried a few times, but the whining got too much. He was better off alone.

But, Astrid was different. She was the woman who took care of everyone else, the person they went to when things needed to get done. She would never whine at a guy for not calling. She'd probably just scoff and tell him not to bother wasting her time. With her looks and personality she could have any guy she wanted.

She could easily get someone who was as strong as she was. Someone who didn't have problems talking to women. Someone who would just walk up to her and tell her that they were hopelessly in love with her. Someone who wasn't her boss.

Someone that wasn't him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astrid knew she was being ridiculous. Hiccup was a grown man and if he wanted to go out it was none of her business.

Then why was she in the dark living room watching television at two thirty in the morning?

She heard the front door open and then some stumbling and a few choice curse words. She didn't recognize any of the voices but she knew from her dinner conversation with Val and Gobber that Hiccup usually hung out with his buddies down at the local bar.

By all the noise it was obvious that someone was drunk. Was one of Hiccup's friends crashing at his house?

"Son of a bitch Hiccup," said one of his friends, "I am not carrying your drunk ass up that staircase. You can sleep on the floor for all I care."

Astrid's head shot up and she tried to listen closer. It was Hiccup!

"Here's fine," she heard him mumble and then the sounds of him collapsing onto the floor with a pained groan.

"Dammit Cole, if Mrs. H finds him on the floor tomorrow morning she'll have our hides."

"Fine," grumbled the first friend. "Let's dump him in the living room. The last time I tried to carry his drunk ass up that staircase he almost killed us both. He can sleep it off on one of the sofas."

Astrid clicked off the TV and then made her way up the back staircase. She peaked over the railing a few times to watch their progress. It was not going well.

With a sigh she tightened her robe and made her way downstairs. "Hi guys," she greeted quietly as she met them at the bottom.

"Astrid," said the one she thought was Cole. "It's so nice to see you again."

She smiled, "Cole," she said then looked at the other one, "Andy right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he said politely. "Hiccup's in pretty rough shape. You think it would be ok if we put him in the living room?"

Astrid sighed, "He should really sleep in his own bed. He's still healing from being kicked last week. Is he out cold?"

Andy and Cole looked down at their friend who was sprawled across the floor.

"Full day of ranchen' and too much beer," said Andy, "He's dead asleep."

"Don't forget the shots," added Cole.

"Ok," laughed Andy, "He may be passed out drunk. It's a toss-up."

Astrid laughed as she looked down at his prone form, "Oh, Hiccup you are such a mess."

Andy looked at her, "Hiccup's a really good guy. One of the best. It's not like him to get like this."

Astrid looked down at the enigma that was her boss and smiled softly, "I know." She bent down and brushed some of his hair back from his face, "He's actually pretty amazing."

"Then what's the hold up," asked Cole as he stared her down demanding an answer. "He's obviously nuts about you. He's just too damn backwards to say anything."

That was not a conversation to be having with a virtual stranger at two thirty in the morning. She stood back up, "Why don't we get Hiccup up to his room," she said quickly. "Mind his left side. Stormfly kicked him good and his ribs are still healing."

"Oops," laughed Cole.

Astrid looked up, "What?"

Andy did his best to hold back his laugh, "Hiccup sort of fell out of the truck a few minutes ago."

"And up the staircase to the house," added Cole. "No wonder he was groaning so much. I just thought he was gonna puke."

She rolled her eyes, "Idiot," she said with a laugh as she looked at him still lying on the floor. She turned on some lights and tightened her robe again. "Let's get him up on the sofa I need to see if he did any more damage."

As soon as the boys got him up there Astrid had them lift him up for a minute so she could strip off his t-shirt to look at his ribs.

They stared, mouths agape at her tenacity.

"Oh, please," she huffed out, "I'm a ranch manager, there's not much left that would shock me. I've patched up my share of drunk ranch hands. You boys are very talented at finding trouble and I've got the fastest butterfly stitch in Texas." She felt around and realized that one of the muscles was very tight and warm compared to the rest.

The touch of her cool hands on his injured side woke Hiccup from his stupor. He lifted his head from the back of the sofa and smiled when he was greeted by a very familiar blond braid, "Astrid?"

"You pulled a muscle along your rib cage. When you sober up it's going to hurt like hell," she scolded him.

"Sorry," he mumbled and tried to get up.

"Don't move," she demanded as she pushed him back down, "You need an ice-pack."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered meekly and let his head fall back again. "Ouch," he groaned, "…hurts."

"I suggest not getting falling down drunk with two cracked ribs," she ruffled his hair and headed towards the kitchen then turned to his friends, "It's going to take me a minute to get my supplies, could you boys help him to his room. I don't want him falling down the stairs and cracking his head open."

It took a few minutes, but Cole and Andy got their friend upstairs and even helped grab him some comfortable sleep clothes.

"Shit, Hiccup," exclaimed Andy after they had gotten their friend settled, "When I'm drunk Lisa just throws a blanket over me and puts a trash bin by my head. Astrid's Florence Freaken' Nightingale."

Hiccup couldn't help his pitiful drunken expression, "She's perfect."

Cole gave his friend a well-meaning pat on the back, "Well you, my friend, need to get your head out of our ass and wise up because she looks at you like your God's gift and a woman as fine as Astrid won't wait around forever."

Hiccup's head was spinning. "You're full of shit," he scoffed and then put his hand down so the bed wouldn't fall out from under him.

His friends just rolled their eyes but then smiled when they heard a knock. "He's all yours," they said and then headed home.

She quickly got to work and tried not to focus on the fact that Hiccup was in bed looking adorably helpless, halfway between drunk and starting to sober up but too tired to make any sense, "I'm going to put this over your t-shirt so I don't have to double wrap it and I'm leaving the Icy Hot by the bed. I'm sure you'll need it in the morning."

She finished wrapping his side which was difficult because he was leaning against her. Then while still letting him use her for support, she reached over and grabbed the water bottle and pills from his bedside table, "I want you to take a few Motrin."

Hiccup nodded and opened his mouth waiting, goofy smile and all.

"You really are a pitiful drunk," she mumbled and laughed then popped the two pills in his mouth and handed him the water bottle.

He took a big swallow then closed his eyes when the room began to spin. He was still leaning against her and was too comfortable to move. Astrid was soft and warm and he could smell the flowery scent from her freshly washed hair. He let it surround his senses as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

A few minutes later she realized he had stopped moving and was sound asleep, "You are a tough man to figure out Hiccup Haddock," she whispered as she gently leaned him back against his pillows and covered him with a blanket. She dropped a kiss on his forehead and caressed his lightly stubbled cheek. "This is the second time I've put you to bed cowboy and you still haven't even kissed me goodnight."

T.B.C.

p.s.: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Every time I hear from you makes me smile! Please keep on letting me know what you think. I love hearing what your favorite parts of a chapter are or how you laughed out loud when you read something. It really makes my day!

p.s.s.: For those of you still looking for the Toothless Desktop icon… Google: sherlockian deviantart HTTYD-Toothless-Shimeji-181530324. If you turn your computer off you have to go back in the picture file and re-click the java icon… but it is absolutely adorable.


	7. The morning after

When Astrid reached over Hiccup to adjust his pillow she noticed something. There was a smudge on his cheek. She took a closer look. Someone had done a real bad job of whipping it off and if she hadn't been close she wouldn't have noticed it. It was faint, but it was definitely bright red lipstick.

She looked down at him. At first she was surprised, which then morphed into shocked…

Maybe her lonely cowboy wasn't so lonely after all?

She felt a little sad, then hurt…she was so confused…

Oh my God she was jealous!

She backed up took a deep breath to refocus. There really wasn't anything between them so why should it matter?

She needed to think clearly. Sitting here watching him was not helping so she quickly left and headed back to her room.

She was completely lost in thought as she walked down the hallway and opened her bedroom door. Lipstick?

She climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. Lipstick!

She then realized something.

It did matter. It mattered to her a lot.

Look at the way she acted tonight…that was definitely not her usual behavior. When one of the hands from Lucky Acres had come home drunk and re-damaged something she had patched up, she would give them hell. She was their boss and it had been her job to keep them in line. Granted, Hiccup was her boss, but still, why hadn't she gotten angry?

When he'd been dragged in the only thing she'd been thinking was that he'd looked cute and helpless. She'd immediately wanted to take care of him.

She wanted to tuck herself into bed with him.

She sat up and hugged her pillow: Holy shit she had feelings for her boss…real feelings…like feelings-feelings! Feelings beyond, oh my God he's hot, type of feelings.

How could she let this happen?

She was here for a job. One that she desperately loved and didn't want to screw up. What if they got together and burned out fast? What if below that calm and peaceful personality there was a monster waiting to get out?

Did she want to risk ruining her new wonderful life with a chance at romance? It always seemed to end in disaster.

She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, resting her chin on her knees, hugging the pillow as tightly as she could.

Yes, yes she did.

Hiccup was an incredibly handsome guy, that much was obvious. But if that was it, if it was only physical attraction, she was sure that once the veneer wore off things would go back to normal. She'd worked with plenty of good looking men before and she could handle that, no problem.

But that wasn't it. She liked the whole intelligent, sweet, handsome, dorky, sarcastic package.

Had he been able to tell this already? Was she that transparent? Is that why he was so awkward around her? Certainly, someone as successful and handsome as Hiccup Haddock wasn't awkward around woman? It was impossible! It must be her. Maybe he was nervous because he could tell that she liked him and he didn't feel the same way? He was her boss.

Oh my God, she was the problem!

She was driving her boss crazy because he knew she was attracted to him and he didn't want to hurt her feelings!

That might explain the lipstick. He'd gone out to get away from her and spend time with someone else.

She flopped back down in her bed to try and get some sleep. What was she going to do? Should she quit? She realized now that she wasn't able to turn off her attraction to him. She'd tried a few months ago and obviously it hadn't worked. She felt tears brim her eyes. She hated crying. She'd done too much of it in her life already.

She sniffed. She was going to have to try harder to push her feelings for her boss under the carpet. She loved her job and didn't want to leave Vast Acres.

She looked at the clock, it was 3:45 am and she needed to be up in two hours. She needed to get some sleep. Unfortunately she had a feeling it wasn't going to happen.

::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::

It seemed like only minutes after falling asleep that her alarm was going off. She dragged herself out of bed and got ready. Luckily she had been able to sleep in till eight and had gotten a few hours of sleep. Val had a meeting with her theater group at ten so she decided to skip breakfast in favor of a few more minutes rest.

She was brushing her teeth when her phone buzzed with a text from a foreign number.

###-###-####: Good morning Astrid! It's Cole - Thanks for taking such good care of Hiccup last night.

Astrid: No problem. Looks like he had a good time.

Cole: (picture of Hiccup passed out and slumped in a chair with a much older woman draped around him, ruby red lips pressed against his cheek) Didn't want you getting the wrong ideas about the red lipstick and the cheap perfume.

Astrid: So that's not his girlfriend?

Cole: (picture of Cole slumped in a chair with a woman straddling his lap and kissing his cheek. Hiccup and Andy were in the background laughing) This was taken a few months ago on my birthday. As you can see it is sort of a tradition. What are friends for!

Astrid: Hysterical! Thanks for the pics… definitely blackmail material… though he is my boss so maybe not.

Cole: screw the boss crap… I think we all know that doesn't matter anymore

Astrid: I have no idea what you're talking about…

Cole: Geez you're both hopeless… I know Hiccup is going to fry me alive for this but… he spent most of last night trying to drown himself in cheap tequila… kept mumbling something about you hugging him and feeling guilty because he'd wanted to kiss you… that's all I'm saying - you'll need to pry the rest out of him… good luck with that by the way.

Astrid: he wanted to kiss me?

Cole: I'm not saying anything else… bro code and all

Astrid: UGH!

Cole: Look, we've been best friends since elementary school… I know him better than anyone… he's nuts about you but you're going to have to make the first move, otherwise this could last for years. He'll just continue to get frustrated with himself and go back to being a lunatic workaholic… take on more clients and work till he drops.

Astrid: I can't hit on my boss

Cole: Figure it out or I'm going to lock you both in the barn till you do. He's pretty clueless so make it obvious. Just grab him by his abnormally large head and kiss the shit out of him till his brain stops working.

Astrid: Don't know if that's my style

Cole: Figure it out! I'm crap with this relationship bullshit… never had one never will. Hiccup and Andy are the nice guys…I'm the bad boy.

Astrid: I bet the three of you got into all kinds of trouble…

Cole: LOL.. yes Mrs. H used to call us the three musketeers. We'll go out for drinks and I'll tell you all about our wicked past… but not until you two get your act together… don't want to scare you off.

Astrid: Never

Cole: good to know… now go and rope yourself that tall dorky cowboy so he'll stop bitching and moaning all the time

By the time Astrid finished getting dressed she felt much better. Lesson learned….Never trust any decision you make at four in the morning.

:::::::::::::

Down the hallway, Hiccup spent his morning throwing up the previous evenings spicy chicken wings and whatever else was in his system. He was never eating Hell Fire Wings with dare shots of Tequila chasers ever again. They burned worse coming up than they did going down. The experience was made even more miserable with a pulled muscle and two healing ribs.

After a joyful case of dry heaves he crawled back into his bed, fumbled for his phone, and opened his waiting texts. Of course his friends had felt it necessary to take pictures of him last night. Nothing says life-long friendship like getting photos of yourself passed out face down on a pool table and then propped up and posed with one of the more 'well experienced' Buckle Bunnies.

Shitheads. If he hadn't done the same thing to each of them he'd really consider getting new friends.

He found the muscle cream but what he really wanted was some Excedrin Migraine and a few dozen Gatorades. After a hot shower he threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. If the fridge didn't have any he knew the one in the crew dining hall was well stocked.

He was at the bar fridge in the living room when he heard Astrid come in the house though the kitchen.

"How ya feeling," she asked loudly with an overly bright smile.

He just groaned and limped his way to one of the sofas, "Do you know where the Excedrin is?"

She pulled a new bottle out of a shopping bag and gave it a good shake, "I saw that we were out so I grabbed some after I dropped your mom off in town. It seems they are having a theater emergency and she's going to be there all day."

"You're an angel," he said quietly as he gratefully accepted the bottle then cracked open a red Gatorade and downed a few pills. He winced as his head came back down, his side hurt like hell.

"You put the muscle cream on yet?" she asked as she took the bottle back and put it on a side table.

He closed his eyes and moaned, "Hurts to reach that area."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "You play hard you pay hard," she teased.

He winked one eye open and glared at her, "Thank you for summing that up."

"Scoot over," she urged as she grabbed the muscle cream from the table and kneeled next to him.

He looked at her, questioning her motives until he felt her cool fingers lift up his t-shirt.

"The Excedrin will help with the muscle ache but you should really put something on this," she said as she examined his side. His muscles were still tight. She smiled when she saw him shiver from her touch.

"You don't have to," he said quietly as her fingers began to magically rub in the ointment, he couldn't help the sigh of relief. "Thank you, again," he paused, "I sort of remember you taking care of me last night."

"My pleasure," she said happily as she continued to massage his side.

He leaned his head back and moaned at the feel of her fingers and palms gliding against his skin making his entire body tingle. "You are too good to me, Astrid."

While his eyes were closed she leaned over and dropped a kiss on his cheek then whispered against his ear, "It's my pleasure."

By the time he recovered from the shock and opened his eyes, she was off the sofa and walking away.

:::::::::::::::

After spending a few hours in bed sleeping off the rest of his hangover, Hiccup needed to get out of the house. He hadn't gotten any real work done in days. Pilot was now working with a few of his well-trained men and he wanted to check on their progress, Toothless was probably going stir crazy from not being ridden and he wanted to check on Astrid and Stormfly.

He still couldn't believe that she had kissed him. A part of him was trying to reason that it had been his imagination fueled by the remnants of his drunken night. It couldn't have been real.

As expected, Pilot was doing great. His men were well versed in his practices and as expected the horse was responding to their instruction. He would be ready to go home soon.

Toothless was out in the field flirting with some of the mares. He was such an alpha. Luckily he was the only stallion in the group and the geldings stayed clear.

As soon as Hiccup whistled he came galloping in from across the pasture.

"Hey, Buddy, you ready to get back to work?"

Somehow conscious of his injured rider the large black horse gently nuzzled him and heavily blew out his agreement.

It felt good to get back on a horse, even though he'd needed help lifting his heavy saddle. He missed Toothless and working his ranch. Vacations were one thing, but being laid up at home while everything was still going on around you is maddening.

He rode up to the training barn and watched from a distance. Astrid was sitting in the ring on a hay bale working on her laptop while Stormfly was milling around. He smiled as he watched Stormfly wander over to Astrid and start to nuzzle her hair. While still working Astrid absentmindedly reached up and scratched her. He couldn't hear, but he could see that she was talking to her.

She was a natural.

On a hunch Hiccup moved a bit closer. As he hoped Stormfly's ears twitched and she made her way to the fence to investigate. He slid off Toothless and let him walk to the fence on his own. The big flirt was always good to the mares and they flocked to him like he was the freshest hay in the field.

When Astrid noticed that her companion was gone she climbed through the fence and joined Hiccup, standing a little bit closer than usual.

"He's quite the ladies' man isn't he," she said casually.

"Toothless likes everyone," he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to quell his desire to reach out and touch her, "He's a great horse."

She reached up and gently pushed his unruly bangs out of his emerald green eyes, "I think you're both pretty great," she said quietly then settled in even closer so that their arms were nearly touching.

He didn't know how to respond so he gave her a crooked smile and continued to watch the horses. That's the second time she'd touched him today and he definitely had not imagined it.

In an act of sheer insanity he lifted his hand and let it hover at the small of her back, not touching but feeling her warmth as his indecisive hand remained still.

She shifted to shield the sun from her eyes and smiled as she felt his hand lightly touch her back.

He gave a nervous cough, "Where's your hat?"

"I left it in my office. It was overcast earlier."

He lifted his off his head and gently placed it on hers, "Would hate for you to get sunburned," he said quietly, surprised at his own boldness but relaxing when she gifted him with a radiant smile.

p.s.: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Please keep on letting me know what you think. It really makes my day!


	8. Progress

I am very sorry for being MIA. The holidays are murder and unfortunately this got put on the back burner. Here's an extra-long chapter that is triple my usual posting!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup gave Astrid an unsteady grin then gently pressed his hand against her back, "I'm working with Pilot for the rest of the afternoon. I want to get his video evaluation over to his owner by tomorrow." He gave another nod then headed into the barn.

It wasn't much but it was something.

Baby steps, she kept repeating to herself as she walked back into the ring to spend more time with Stormfly while she finished her work. Hiccup had said that she wasn't responsible for updating his personal business website, but she enjoyed doing it and she knew he needed the help. Before her arrival, everything was updated only when he had a few extra minutes at the end of his day. She was already maintaining the Vast Acres website with breeding and current stock updates, sales and events, so what was one more to deal with?

Hiccup's Horse Whisperer site had info about his book, news about him starting the second book, registration links for each of his clinics and speaking engagements and ways to contact him to request a private consultation.

It was easy to see that Hiccup was a workaholic. When she had asked Val and Gobber about it, they had laughed and said that he'd always been this way, passionate and driven. Gobber had thought that it stemmed from him being so small because he was always trying to prove that he was as good as everyone else. He had been a walking disaster through his teens but hit his stride at the end of high school. Barely sixteen years old and he'd started college with his first bachelors almost completed and graduated in four years with two bachelors and a masters. He was published two years later and his year-long book tour was filled with speaking engagements, signings and demonstrations. Shortly after he'd been put on the best seller's list he started travelling every other month to different locations to lead one week clinics to teach his techniques, spending the rest of his time all over the world giving private consultations. This continued for three years until Val got sick. As soon as she was diagnosed he cleared his calendar so that he could run the ranch full time while his dad took care of her. He limited his clinics to once every three months and only took private clients at the ranch.

Now that Astrid had taken over running the ranch and things were running smoothly he was going to start taking on more of his old schedule. She looked at his calendar and frowned. The rest of the month was put aside to work with Pilot and the last week he'll be in Minnesota for a Horse Whisperer clinic. Most of July was set aside for him to finish work on a presentation at A&M at the end of that month. It must be big if he's clearing out an entire month to work on it. August is consultation after consultation and then another Horse Whispering Clinic, this one in Connecticut. Most months he was going to be gone for about two weeks visiting clients, on a month with a clinic he would be gone for three.

No wonder he didn't have a girlfriend! Not many women could tolerate a man who was that busy. He was either on a horse, training a horse or in his office working.

She, on the other hand, liked that about him. He was his own person and had his own interests. Nothing was worse than being with a man who wrapped their entire world around you and freaked out if you wanted to do something on your own. Hiccup was independent, self-sufficient and didn't rely on someone else to make his life complete.

The one thing she did notice, however, was that he was much too serious. Sure, last night he had gone out with is buddies. But that was the first time she'd seen him take a break in the two months she'd been here. He needed a little more fun in his life. All work and no play, was no way to live.

She adjusted Hiccup's hat on her head and smiled, remembering his look as he took it off and put it on her. How cute was that! He had actually flirted with her!

Flirting with Hiccup was a lot of fun and from the absolutely adorable smile he'd just given her, she was pretty confident that he'd enjoy flirting with her. He just needed a bit more practice.

::::::

Hiccup was working with Pilot when he got a text from Astrid.

Astrid: Stormfly says it too hot to work and wants a bath. Would Toothless like one too?

Hiccup: be there in ten

:::

Most horses hated baths because they didn't enjoy getting water squirted directly at them through a hose, so naturally Hiccup had created something a bit more horse friendly. It was an awning on the side of the barn with a concrete floor and drainage system. The ceiling was fitted with a hose pipe sprinkler system with misters running down the sides. When you brought the horse inside it felt like a gentle misting rain shower and for the tough spots there were wash brushes and mitts. Most horses tolerated it, some even loved it. There were several motion activated horse misters stationed around the ranch, tall enough for a horse and rider to fit underneath. On hot days the ranch hands enjoyed them as much as the horses.

When Hiccup arrived, Astrid was busily scrubbing Stormfly down with a wet soapy sponge. She was already soaked from head to toe but she must have counted on this because she was wearing a bathing suit and shorts.

Why did he think this was a good idea to join her?

She looked up and smiled brightly, "Sorry I started without you. It's just too damn hot and Stormfly loves baths."

He nodded, as his brain and mouth reconnected and decided to work again, "That's ok."

She looked up at his glazed expression and chuckled, "This shower is great but last time I used it I got soaked so I put on something I didn't mind getting wet. I figured if you weren't too busy you could show me the pond and we could go swimming."

"Sure," he said absently as Toothless automatically walked under the awning and stepped directly onto the floor panel that activated the misters.

"You don't mind getting that wet?"

"Uh, what?" he said dumbly then looked around and frowned at his testosterone laden stupidity. He was still in his saddle wearing his hat and boots. "I'll dry."

He looked at her suit and sort of remembered her mentioning going to the pond to go swimming. He wasn't completely sure, all the blood in his body had traveled elsewhere and his brain had not been too highly functioning at the time. Sometimes being a guy sucked.

Chastising himself for being such a horny spaz he quickly calmed himself then slid down, removed his saddle then hung up his hat and got down to work.

He was handling everything fine until his brat of a horse decided it was time to play. Toothless was backing up and going sideways and kicking over buckets of sudsy water, obviously showing off for Stormfly. How pitiful was it that his horse flirted better than he could.

He was doing his best to seem casual, not letting anything bother him. But, if Astrid bent down one more time to pick up the bucket or the soapy sponge he was going to have a heart attack. Her one-piece suit was modest and very sporty, but really, did she have to possess such tempting cleavage? Did his eyes have to be drawn to it like magnets? He felt like a pervert and wanted to gouge his own eyes out with a hoof pick.

Toothless continued with his fun and Astrid just laughed and played along scrubbing the big black beast down and cooing at him like he was a little puppy, giving him kisses on his muzzle and scratching him under his chin. Stupid horse was eating it up. Hiccup swore that Toothless had given him a look that surely said "Sucker!"

They had just finished rinsing the horses down when Toothless decided that since he had a new favorite lady friend, so should his rider. Hiccup and Astrid were apparently too far apart because the massive horse slowly but surely backed them into one another and against a wall.

"Toothless," scolded Hiccup as he tried his best to shove his best friend off of them but when a one ton animal decides something, there's not much changing their mind.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he looked down at her.

Big mistake…

They were right there!

Pressed against him, firm and round and soft and...

Where was that hoof pick?

He could feel everything through his soaked t-shirt and the water must have been colder than he thought because suddenly he could feel her tight pebbled… and that was it.

The always composed Horse Whisperer lost his cool.

"TOOTHLESS MOVE!" he yelled with a great shove to his friend's hind end. The damn horse whinnied at him, like he was laughing.

"I really don't know what's gotten into him," he said apologetically as he continued to shove at his friend, his arms encapsulating her against his chest.

"It's ok," she said looking up through her lashes and grinning slyly, one hand against the wall to brace herself, the other flat against his chest.

Hiccup just nodded and gave an awkward smile. He didn't dare look down again. The last time he did he got an eye full of Astrid's cleavage pressed tightly against his chest and if his damn horse didn't move he was going to do something rash. "Useless beast," he grumbled and then gave another hearty push.

Finally Toothless moved and released his captives. If horses could smile he would have been laughing it up.

"I'm so sorry," he said numbly.

"Don't worry about it," she said with a flirtatious giggle. Toothless was gone but she had not moved out of his arms.

Hiccup's head was spinning. Kiss her, was running through his mutinous brain, kiss her, kiss her, KISS HER!

He needed space. He needed to think clearly and being this close to her was preventing that from happening.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again as he quickly sidled away from her grabbed Toothless's saddle, swung up and headed out.

He made his way out of the paddock and then nudged Toothless into a gallop and though it was hot as hell he loved speed. Right now, that seemed like a pretty good idea.

They rode till they were sweaty and exhausted only slowing down to grab a quick drink at the stream. After several hours, they were both drenched and ready for a break so Hiccup stopped at their favorite shade tree near the steam for a long graze.

He leaned against his saddle and watched as his best friend lazily munched on the crisp summer grass. Physically he felt great but his thoughts were still a mess. What was wrong with him? He was an intelligent guy, so why was his brain malfunctioning? Why couldn't he think clearly around her? Yes, she was gorgeous. Like, holy shit why was someone that hot even looking his way, type of gorgeous. But that wasn't all of it.

It was because he had feelings for her, something he'd finally forced himself to realize the other night at the Bull. Between shots of bad tequila he had come to the conclusion that he cared about her, really cared for her. Only then, he had been under the assumption that he didn't have a shot in hell and he needed to get over it right quick.

Maybe, he'd been mistaken?

He refilled his water bottle in the stream and chugged it down again.

Yes, she worked for him but he needed to look past that. The more he'd thought about it he'd realized that he'd just been using it as an excuse. It was easier to say that it wasn't allowed than it was to admit that he'd actually fallen for someone, hard.

He'd never liked being around someone so much before. He had his friends but sometimes other people, people who didn't understand him, tried to force him into becoming something he wasn't. They found out about his so called gifts and boom, on comes the questions of why didn't he do this or do that or use his talents to make more money. UGH, could you see him in a suit and tie or living in some big city? No thank you. He needed wide open spaces, his horses and barns. That was the life he wanted.

He liked that Astrid enjoyed living a simple ranch life. It was hard work but an honest and rewarding living. He couldn't see her living in a city or being bothered with climbing the ladder to earn a six figure income.

He really liked that she spent her free time with the horses. She and Stormfly were practically inseparable. How could he not admire the way she cared for the abused horse? She was handling it almost exactly the way he would and he really loved watching them together.

He knew she did other things too, like beating the crap out of that kickboxing dummy in the old barn and reading. He wondered what other things she did in her down time. Maybe he could introduce her to Lisa? Andy's fiancé was very nice and she and Astrid might get along well. It would be nice for her to make friends outside the ranch. Maybe he would invite her to go have drinks down at the Bull? There was nothing wrong with enjoying her company. They lived in the same house and worked closely together. There was no reason to act like strangers. Maybe they could even become good friends?

Maybe if he got to know her better he might become more comfortable instead of being gripped with an overwhelming fear every time their conversation strayed from horses or the ranch.

Sure, it would be wonderful if they could get together but he knew the reality of the situation. The women he dated always, without fail, became annoyed with his schedule and it never lasted. He didn't want to risk that with Astrid. Yes, he cared for her but he'd much rather become her friend and learn to be satisfied with that. Even if she wanted more he couldn't allow it. Eventually, she would grow tired of him and leave the ranch and he couldn't risk that.

Friendship would have to do.

:::::  
>:::::<p>

Val, Astrid and Gobber were already at the table talking when Hiccup sat down for dinner.

"Oh Hiccup, I heard from your father today. The new manager, Mr. Jorgenson, is working out great and the new barn should be finished in three weeks. Your father might be home as soon as next month."

"Excellent, it will be nice to have the old man back home, no one cheats at chess quite as well as he does. Did he finalize the arrangements for those Fjord horses?"

"They should be arriving next month right after your dad. They're going to make a wonderful addition to our line. There's quite a market over here, though I am still concerned about their adjustment to the weather. Texas is not Norway."

"They've been doing fine in the states for years. I'm sure they'll adjust. They're very hearty."

"I know. I think I'm just so excited to finally be making arrangements for your Dad's return that I'm not being logical," she looked at her son and grinned, "And your father's only beaten you at chess twice since you were ten, so he obviously doesn't cheat."

Hiccup took a sip of his ice-tea and winked at his mom, "He still cheats."

"Hayden Herryk Haddock," she scolded playfully.

"Full name mom, really?" he said as he noticed Astrid's eyes rise into her hairline.

"Yes, I have a horrible name. Thank my parents, some ancient Viking tradition about frightening away gnomes and trolls."

"Hiccup," laughed Val, "You have a very strong name and you should be proud of it. It's been in the family for generations."

"Yes mom, thank you so much," he said trying desperately to reign in the sarcasm. He looked at Astrid, "It means Chief of the Fire in Welsh and Norwegian." He looked at her and smiled. "Actually, did you know your name is Scandinavian?"

"Really?" she asked still a bit shocked at his willingness to engage her in conversation. "My mom told me it was the name of a flower."

Hiccup smiled at the woman whose name was perfect for her, "It can mean two different things, divine strength or divine beauty."

Now it was Astrid's turn to blush, "Really?"

"Quite fitting," added Gobber, "Beautiful and strong, though it should mean stubborn. I still think Houston has a better …" Immediately he and Astrid started arguing. They'd been going round about this for days. Gobber was a diehard Houston Astros fan and Astrid was an equally crazy Texas Rangers fan, each convinced they were routing for the better team.

Hiccup decided it was probably safest to change the subject, "So mom," he said loudly over their arguing, "Are you still talking about going back to Norway for a while after the play is finished?"

"Oh yes," she said dramatically when she realized his plan, "Thanks to Astrid running this place so well I have no worries about leaving." She turned to Astrid, "You are an absolute gem, dear! With you running this place Hiccup can get back to his Horse Whispering business and we don't have to worry about running both ranches. We were considering selling Berk Farm in Norway, but then you arrived and Vast Acres is running like clockwork. Stoick and I decided that we would just refurbish, hire some better staff and really retire. We're going to spend our time between Norway and Texas."

:::

After dinner Hiccup went out to the barn for evening feed then up to his room to shower and grab his laptop. He had stopped hanging out in the family room after dinner and instead had spent the majority of his free time in one of his offices or in his room. Now with his new "Friendship" plan he was looking forward to getting comfortable in his favorite recliner again.

He covertly watched her enter the room, fresh from her own shower with a damp braid slung behind her back, carrying a book and a glass of Hilda's sweet tea.

She looked surprised when she spotted him, "Hi," she said as she got herself comfortable at the end of the sofa.

"Hey," he said with a small grin. "Good book?"

She nodded, "Sappy romance so I don't have to think while I read." She picked up a different book on the table. "Next book is a mystery. I switch around so I don't get bored, after the mystery is a classic. Those take me a bit longer to finish. I love Jane Austin but it's a tough read if you're tired from a long day."

"Really?" I do the same thing, though I read Stephen King for a light read. Then I'll switch to some intense murder mystery and then a classic. I'm trying to get back through the Tolkien series. I just finished The Two Towers."

They chatted a bit about their favorite books until Hiccup heard the intro to Mythbusters. "It's a new one," he said with a grin and then did his best to focus on Jamie and Adam blowing up stuff.

:::

Over the next few nights they continued meeting up in the living room after final hay.

He had noticed that was that she was not a TV watcher. She liked to relax in the living room with a good book or one of Gobber's cooking magazines, and occasionally the newspaper. Not surprisingly, she read the sports section.

Luckily she didn't mind his love for documentaries and the science channel. Tonight was the premier of The Top Ten Engineering Marvels of the Ancient World and he had been looking forward it because he'd already visited a few of them and wanted to see them all. He wondered if Astrid liked to travel. Did she share his love for exploring different countries? He'd always traveled by himself for work and had no problems with it, but admittedly, it would be really nice to share that with someone special.

He made them a huge bowl of popcorn, grabbed a couple of glasses of Hilda's amazing sweet tea and got comfortable in his recliner.

As he watched his program he saw Astrid smile when she sat down in her favorite spot on the end of the sofa and found a cold glass of tea waiting for her. He had placed the bowl of popcorn, extra butter, lite on the salt on the small table between them and then shut off all the lights and turned on the little lamp next to her spot, perfect for reading while he watched TV.

It was about halfway through the program when he noticed something. She was having a hard time focusing on her book. He could feel a bit of tension in the room but had thought it was just him being awkward around her. But then he realized, he'd actually been pretty relaxed when he settled into his favorite chair. For a change he hadn't been focused on her long bare legs or how soft her skin looked, but on the program he'd been excited to watch.

Every few minutes she would look up to spy at him through her lashes, obviously trying not to be detected.

"Oops sorry," she mumbled when she almost put her glass down on a book.

"No problem," he replied while still focused on the design and structure of the Coliseum in Italy, one of the places he really wanted to visit.

She reached over and picked the book up, "The Horse Listener?"

He looked over and gave a smug grin, "Wanted to see what I was paying my lawyer for. It's being pulled from the shelves this week. Can you believe the table of contents is identical and one of the chapters is almost verbatim?"

"Idiots," they said in unison and then smiled at each other.

Hiccup turned back to his show and Astrid started to flip through the highly plagiarized book.

Then he felt it again, she was watching him. As he adjusted his glasses, he covertly looked to the side. She was biting her lip and twirling the end of her braid through her fingers. As part of his research he had to learn all about body language both human and equine and he was pretty sure he knew what hers meant. Slightly flushed skin, biting lip, twirling hair – she couldn't be…?

He moved a bit to get more comfortable. Dammit just thinking about it was causing him all kinds of problems. He pulled off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt, a nervous habit he never got over from his youth. When he slid them back on he felt her eyes on him again so he peeked to the side. Her bottom lip was back between her teeth and her breathing was slightly shallow.

A few minutes later he looked back over and she seemed fine, giggling at the ridiculous book in her lap, her one knee now pulled up to her chest as she continued to flip pages.

Damn those shorts didn't cover enough. He felt the muscles in his body tighten and his pulse quicken as he moved in his chair to try and get comfortable again. He pulled off his glasses and gave them another swipe with the bottom of his t-shirt. When he looked up she was staring at him, eyes full of heat and her bottom lip now bitten pink and swollen.

He practically shot out of his chair. "This program's not that great. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

:::::::

When Hiccup made it to the top of the stairs and out of safe hearing distance Astrid picked up a throw pillow and screamed into it. Over the past few days her sexy ass boss had stopped his duck and run routine. Instead of avoiding her, unless they had to talk business, she now found him around every freaken corner of the ranch. Granted it was his house and his barns but she had taken for granted the lack of tension his avoidance afforded.

She flopped back down on the sofa. She really needed to get this under control. Slow and steady, she reminded herself as her cousin's advice repeated in her head: _Don't scare him off, get to know each other with harmless flirting, take it slow and don't push._

That's how Rachel had gotten Fisher. When he had been hired as the ranch accountant, she had thought he was this shy super geek that she wouldn't pay any mind. Then she got to know him and bingo, she fell head over heels. Unfortunately, he really was shy and basically worked in the office, then went back to his little apartment and read or played video games every day. Rachel had known that if she could just break him out of his shell they might have a chance and now they've been blissfully married for twelve years and working on baby number five, still hoping for that elusive boy.

So, slow and steady it would be… the only problem was - if he had messed with his glasses once more she would have hurtled over the table and kissed him senseless.

"UGH!" she grumbled.

She loved those glasses. He didn't wear them often but when he did, it gave him this geeky sexiness that she found irresistible. Then the jerk had to go and clean them on the end of his t-shirt, lifting it up to reveal just a peak of tight freckled skin.

She groaned again, not knowing how much more of this torture she could take. But she would, she just couldn't help herself. She had feelings for him and absolutely loved flirting with him, especially when he got so flustered afterwards. Of course she had to be attracted to the world's sexiest awkward man and of course she found his clumsiness adorable.

There was just so much about him that she liked and she was learning more and more each day. He held doors open and if he got himself a snack or a drink he always asked if she wanted something. He loved to read and watch stupid documentaries that bored her to tears but she watched them anyway. He saw the gentleness in every creature and somehow knew how to bring it out of them.

He was Hiccup.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astrid was having a great time finding more and more ways to make her boss blush, without pushing the envelope of course. She was perfecting the art harmless flirting without making it seem outright sexual. She didn't want to kill the poor guy. She did have a wicked streak, but it was best not to let him see that until after they'd started dating, if that ever happened. Right now she was having a good time just going with the flow, something she rarely ever did.

She was busy in her office getting things ready for tonight. She had told Val about the Tail-Gate BBQ's she held at Lucky Acres and she'd insisted that Astrid put one together. Tonight was going to be a big one. It was the big Rangers vs. Astros game.

The game would be on the big screen TV in the crew dining hall and huge projector screen outside that Hiccup had set up. Every single grill on the ranch was gathered and ready to cook the tons of food that Hilda and her crew had been busy for days preparing. There was going to be steak, burgers, sausages, fried chicken, salads, cut up fruit and corn on the cob. Enough food to feed an army, or at least the twenty hands their significant others and the Haddocks friends, in all about thirty to forty people.

Gobber had been wearing Astros gear for two days now and Astrid had been living in her favorite Rangers jerseys. They all looked great with Hiccup's hat, which she had yet to return. Not that he had asked for it. If anything, every time she wore it he'd give her this adorable little smirk and his ears would shade just a hint of pink.

She had printed out her to do list and was making her way to the kitchen to check on Hilda and offer help when she ran into him. He was looking handsome in his very own Rangers jersey and baseball cap.

"Hey Astrid," he said with a friendly smile.

"Hey Hiccup," she said happily, "Nice jersey, glad to see you routing for the right team."

"Rangers Astros has been a rivalry in this house for years. Dad likes them too so he and Gobber have been going at it since the beginning." He looked at her appreciatively, liking the way her feminine cut jersey fit her. "I see you have yet another one."

"For your information, I didn't even bring them all. I still have several back home at Lucky Acres."

"I should be amazed, but I'm not. You're too much of an obsessed fan not to own every one ever made."

"Watch it mister," she teased, "Or I'll start raiding your closet and you won't have any. I don't have a Mike Adams jersey like that."

"You're too short. It would be a dress on you," he said snidely as he walked away while trying to hide a big Texas size smirk.

"I'm not short!" she fumed and then yelled at his retreating back, "You're just a giant who comes from Viking Amazons!"

Val walked in looking confused as to why Astrid was yelling at her son. They seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "What is going on now?" she said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," said Astrid hurriedly, as she tried not to blush, "I don't mean you, though you are tall, but not too tall, it's just that your snarky son thinks it's funny to call me short."

Val laughed and looked down at the young lady, "I hate to say it dear, but to our family you are short. I don't think there's been a Haddock under six feet in generations."

Astrid flopped into one of the overstuffed living room chairs, "Well that settles it. I'll never be a Haddock."

Val dropped kiss on her head, "Too late, we love you too much already."

Astrid looked up and smiled at the woman she'd grown so close to in just a few short months, "Thanks Val."

Val took her hand and pulled her up, "Now, up you get lassie, let's go help Hilda." At Astrid's smirk Val gave her a sour look, "I'm allowed in the kitchen to help, missy. I just can't cook anything! You have been hanging around my son too long. You're just as sarcastic as he is."

Astrid wrapped her arm around her and giggled, "I never knew what a pain in the ass he was until he started talking to me. Now, he's becoming an expert at pushing my buttons."

"Just like his dad," she laughed in return as they walked towards the kitchen. "My Stoick knows just what to say to drive me crazy." She grinned dreamily, "The brat is just too talented at everything else. So, I always forgive him."

"True love, just like my aunt and uncle," said Astrid. "They have fantastic arguments but are always so kind to each other. It's great to watch them. They'll argue about something crazy and act like they want to tear each other's hair out but then get up and offer the other a cup of coffee or something."

"That's the sign of a great marriage."

Astrid nodded, "It is. I'm lucky to have them. I think my mom was happy when she had my dad, he was pretty awesome, or so my family tells me. I don't remember much because I was still a baby when he was killed in action. Unfortunately, after my dad died my mom was never the same."

"He was a Marine right?"

"Yup, one of the best," she gave a bittersweet smile, "My uncle says I may look just like my mom but I act just like my dad."

"Well now, it's just the opposite for us. Hiccup looks just like me but is as stubborn as his father."

They were both laughing when Hiccup entered the kitchen. "Why is it that I always find you two laughing and most of the time it's over something I've done?"

"Because," said Val as she frowned at her son as he tried to stealthily sneak a piece of fried chicken from the warming pan, "You give us so much material."

Hiccup looked up mid-bite with the chicken still clenched between his teeth, "Mom!" he groaned.

Astrid tried to hold in her giggle, "Sorry," she said at his cross expression, "It's true. But I am sure when you're dad gets home we'll pick on him for a change. You're just a convenient target."

He kept the chicken leg in his teeth and then grabbed another piece for the road, gave them each a sour look and then left. They couldn't help but burst out laughing as soon as he'd gone.

"My poor son," said Val through her tears of laughter, "He doesn't have a chance. Oh, Astrid I just can't tell you how wonderful it is to have you here. It's so nice to have someone to laugh with, besides Stoick that is. My son is so serious now a days, so busy with Horse Whispering, the ranch or his degree. It's nice to have so much laughter in the house again."

Astrid felt her heart expand, "Thanks Val. I love it here too. I'm glad my cousin convince me to apply, otherwise I would still be at Lucky Acres helping run the ranch and raise my ten nieces and nephews. She was right, I needed to get out on my own again."

"Didn't you work for someone else right after college?" asked Val. "A production company, I think."

Astrid stopped in her tracks but then quickly put her smile back in place, "Yes, I worked for them for about two years, but it wasn't for me so I went right back to Lucky Acres where I belonged and now I'm here and I wouldn't trade it for the world." She grabbed a try of food and started walking out to the crew dining hell, "Come on let's help get these trays out before your son eats it all."

Val could tell the subject was being dismissed, "Sure thing sweetheart," she replied as she grabbed a large tray of potato salad and followed her out.

When they got outside they found Hiccup sitting at a picnic bench with his friends.

"Astrid," he called her over. "You remember my friends, Cole, Andy and Lisa."

She waved and smiled, "Hey, nice to see you all again," she looked over at the bar and sighed when she saw a few men fiddling with the tap, "Sorry, I've got to go. I'm bartending."

Andy, Lisa and Cole watched Hiccup as his eyes followed her.

"You are so pathetic," snarked Cole.

"I think it's adorable," sighed Lisa.

Andy rolled his eyes. "It's a mix of pathetic and relief knowing we won't be the only couple forever."

"Oh, double dates!" said Lisa excitedly. "No offence Cole, but it will be fun to have some company. You're dates aren't much for conversation."

Cole nodded and grinned lecherously, "Just the way I like them."

Hiccup looked at all of them, "We're just friends."

They all ignored his protests and continued to talk, going on about how he and Astrid suited each other and how great it was going to be when they got their acts together.

Everyone was having a great time watching the game. The food was delicious and everyone seemed satisfied and happy. As she did back at Lucky Acres, Astrid was manning the bar and serving up beer from the kegs.

At first the hands were tentative to be getting drinks from their boss but Astrid soon explained that they worked hard for her every day it was her turn to return the favor.

She was at the make-shift bar when Hiccup joined her, "You know I could build you something better for next time."

She looked at the folding table and shrugged, "Thank you, but I've seen your schedule, a folding table will do for now."

Hiccup tried not to look too discouraged. She'd already noticed how busy he was. "Oh, well then, you can just buy something then. I'm sure they sell outdoor bars somewhere."

She noticed his discouraged look and chastised herself for making him feel bad, "But," she tried. "I'm sure if I helped we could whip something together. I've swung a hammer before."

His face immediately lifted, "Sure. I'll draw up some plans and we can head to Lowes for supplies."

"It will be fun and look a bit better than a card table and a folding umbrella."

"With me designing it, it will be awesome. Now, come on over and join us. Lisa needs better company than us three and she probably dying to tell you what knuckleheads we can be."

"I would love to but I really should stay here."

Hiccup looked around, "Gobber!" he called.

"What is it!' he yelled from his seat near the screen.

"Come babysit the kegs for a bit, Astrid deserves a break."

Gobber smiled, "Now that, I'll do."

"See, no problem," smirked Hiccup as he waved over to his friends to show that he was successful.

"Get over here!" yelled Cole as he, Andy and Lisa waved her over.

"And bring some beer!" yelled Cole.

By the end of the night Astrid and Lisa were talking and laughing like old friends. Though Lisa's family owned several of the oil fields in the area she was as far from a snobby oil heiress as you could get. Her family was very down to earth and Lisa had a great sense of humor.

The men had wandered off to grab a few more beers when Lisa leaned over and whispered, "I've been dying to get you alone to ask you something."

Astrid was sure Lisa was going to ask her about her feelings for Hiccup so she just went ahead, "Yes I like him," she whispered, "and I think he likes me, but he's just so damn shy about it and I'm doing everything I can not to scare him off."

Lisa looked up surprised, "Oh, that," she laughed, "Honey, Hiccup is completely crazy about you and don't worry, you are absolutely doing the right thing. Push him too hard and he'll run for the hills. Slow and steady will win the race." She leaned over further, "I've seen you before."

"Well, I've been in town for almost three months…"

Lisa shook her head, "Not from town. My mom and I saw you a few years ago, at the Dallas Theater Center."

At Astrid's look Lisa pulled out her phone to text her mom, "I knew I was right! My mom owes me a dozen of her famous macadamia chocolate chip cookies!"

"Wait," Astrid pleaded. "Not that I mind you telling your mom, but that was a long time ago and I really don't like to make a big deal about it."

Lisa stopped before she hit send, "Astrid you were amazing. I was going to ask Hiccup, but I bet he doesn't even know does he?"

Astrid shook her head, "No, I haven't told anyone here. Please, don't get me wrong, I'm not hiding anything it's just… things happened and it was easier to just sort of put that all behind me. To start fresh. I'm so happy here. This is what I want to do with my life."

"But, you're so talented!"

"Thank you. I appreciate your compliment and I am very grateful, it's just not what I love. I love it here, with the horses and Val…"

"And Hiccup," smirked Lisa.

"And Hiccup," agreed Astrid. "It wouldn't matter anyway. It has nothing to do with my job. Right now I work with twenty ranch hands who would look at me a lot differently if they knew their boss used to be a part of all that nonsense. Can you imagine their reaction? My tough ass persona would be out the window."

Lisa nodded, "Okay, I get it. I've been around them and they're not exactly a sensitive bunch. Not to sound rude, but I doubt any of them would have a clue who you were anyway. But you are right, you don't want to take the risk and have them start acting weird."

Astrid smiled and relaxed back into her lawn chair, "Thank you, Lisa and don't worry, I'm going to tell them. I just want to wait a bit longer."

T.B.C…..

P.S… any clue as to what Astrid did? Probably not what you are thinking… that is still yet to come!

P.S.S:… again, thanks to all your reviews, favorites and follows. I love you all and look forward to hearing from you!


	9. Texting

Hello everyone! I've had some quiet time so here is the next chapter. It's a bit different but I hope you like it…. I had a lot of fun with it. More development with Hiccup and his friends and of course, he and Astrid are still getting to know one another. For those of you interested in Astrid's past, I've given you one more clue to help you out…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Astrid walked by Hiccup's barn office she could see him staring blankly at his phone. She knocked lightly to get his attention.

"Good morning," he said in an all too upbeat manner.

She had noticed an improvement in his ability to talk to her, not fantastic but better. Their friendship was blossoming and they were learning more about each other every day. She was hoping it was helping him feel more comfortable around her, though there was something to be said about an uncomfortable Hiccup.

She couldn't resist touching him. A lot. It was just too damn adorable the way he would fumble over his words and turn from her when his ears got hot and flushed pink. She was so cruel, but she loved it too much to stop.

She sat in the office chair on the other side of his desk and stared him down, "You're either in a really good mood or you're trying to hide something from me," she eyed him cautiously, trying to get to the truth.

"I just got off the phone with Pilot's owners," he said with a deep sigh, "They are thrilled with his progress but really want me to finish his training at their stables. They made me an offer too good to refuse. Some people have too much money, it's unhealthy."

"They know you're worth it. It will be money well spent."

"Thank you," he said as he grabbed his hat and plunked it on his head, his ears already starting to tint. "I'm really grateful you're here Astrid," he said quietly," I know that you'll take good care of things. I'll be leaving the ranch in good hands."

"Thank you Hiccup," she said brightly.

Her smile was mesmerizing and he knew if he didn't do something he'd soon be embarrassed for staring. He shuffled some papers around his desk, "It will take me a few days to settle things here and then I'll be heading out. I'm going to spend two weeks in Kentucky and then head straight to Sun Meadow Farms in Minnesota to teach my clinic. Are you ok with that? I'll be gone for three weeks."

She gave a small smile and looked at him as if trying to communicate so much more than she could say, "Well, I have sort of gotten used to listening to your mother telling you to keep your hat off the table."

"Well, you do still have one of my favorites," nodding at the hat she was currently wearing, "Just leave it on my seat and it will be like I'm still there," he teased with a knowing smirk.

::::::

Watching Hiccup leave had been difficult. She had wanted so badly just to grab his freckle dusted face and kiss him senseless, reminding him of what was waiting for him here on the ranch. But, after some supremely awkward stares on both parts, right before he climbed his lanky frame into his truck he gave her a look that she somehow understood. She took a step forward to break their imposed personal bubble and miraculously he reached forward and embraced her tightly. It lasted just a minute longer than the typical "just friends" kind of hug and she could have sworn that he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled. When they pulled apart he looked a bit drunk but quickly snapped back to normal.

"Text me?" she asked to which he gave a tight nod. She stepped back and watched him go.

Again, it was better than nothing. She was not a patient person. But for this she was, which surprised her tremendously. She'd been a doer her entire life. Her mother pushed her to be the best at everything, to win just one more trophy or crown. It was a hard lesson, but it was constantly taught that determination and sacrifice were the only ways to succeed.

So why didn't she feel like she was sacrificing anything? In all her struggles to get what she, well, what her mother wanted, why does this one seem like fun? Shouldn't this be difficult? Everything else had been. In a small way still it was. She wanted Hiccup now. She didn't want to wait till he was confident and ready. What demons was he fighting? Why was he so awkward around her but not everyone else? What does she have to fix or do to make this happen?

These were all things she wanted answered yesterday, and normally she would fight and push till she held her prize. But this was not a cold trophy or shiny metallic tiara. This was Hiccup, warm, wonderful, and handsome Hiccup. She was taking both Rachel's and Lisa's advice. He would bolt if she pushed, so slow and steady and patient it was.

When she got back inside, she almost lost it when she looked over at the family dining room table and saw his hat hanging off his chair.

"Ugh, my forgetful son," she heard Val say as she was about to pick it up.

"NO!" she shouted a bit too loudly as she dove for the grey Stetson, practically accosting Val in the process.

Val looked at her curiously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," chuckled Astrid, "It's just sort of a joke between Hiccup and I. Would you mind if we kept it here till he gets home?"

Val tried to hide her grin, "Okay," she said slowly as she removed her hand from the hat and left it in its place.

"I know I'm being silly," stumbled Astrid, "And I have no real excuse. I'm not even a sentimental person. But before he left…"

Val gave her a hug, "It's okay dear I understand. I sleep in Stoick's shirts when he's away." Then she whispered, "I think the one Hiccup usually wears might still be hung on the back of his bathroom door."

Astrid pulled back from the hug and smiled through her misty eyes, "I'm being ridiculous!" she moaned.

"No, you're being a woman who cares about someone. It's what we do." She gave her a pat on the back. "Now go ahead. I am going up to the home office and chat with my husband for a bit, I'll meet you in the barn office in about an hour and we can go over those stud contracts."

"Thanks Val," she said with a watery smile then turned back to her, "And thank you for giving us our space. I know it must be nerve wracking watching us dance around each other. I have no idea what is going to happen but I am so glad that we are at least friends now."

Val chuckled again as she looked at the hat her son had hung on the back of his chair, "Sweetheart, my Hiccup is a tough man to figure out, but if anyone can, it's you." She reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, "And for this I am eternally grateful."

:::

The first couple days without Hiccup weren't that bad. She had double the amount of work to do and found herself on horseback much more than usual. She hated the RTV's and golf carts as much as Hiccup did and using the trucks to drive from the house to the outer barns and fields seemed lazy.

She was in the barn getting ready to open Sunflower's stall when Toothless stuck his head out and gave her the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. She looked between the two and realized that Toothless would enjoy the long ride much more than the older horse. Plus, she knew that Stormfly would follow wherever Toothless went.

A few minutes later she had Toothless saddled and they were making their way to check on a herd in a back field with Stormfly happily trotting behind them. The dapple mare was steadily gaining weight and getting her strength back and it was about time for her to stretch her legs and get some exercise outside the ring.

On their way back they stopped at the stream for a brief rest from the heat. Astrid pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two horses side by side getting a long drink. They were so cute together. When she was looking at the picture the first thing she thought of was that Hiccup would love to see it.

He had texted her and let her know that he'd arrived safely and each day they would send each other a quick good morning. He'd sent her pictures of the Prichard's lovely Kentucky farm and of Pilot next to his very happy owners. Chuck and Milly Prichard had bought Pilot for their grandson, Steven, a sixteen year old boy who loved horses and worked very hard at his grandparent's ranch. Astrid's favorite pic so far was of the very happy young man hugging Pilot and looking grateful for the horse's extreme turn around. Hiccup had said that it was what made his job worth doing. He loved watching the connection of horse and rider.

Looking at Toothless and Stormfly, she knew this pic would brighten his day.

Astrid: (attached pic of Toothless and Stormfly) The lovebirds.

Hiccup: They look good together.

Hiccup: Glad to see someone's riding Toothless. Hope he's behaving.

Astrid: It's me and he's been a very good boy, though I can tell that I'm going a bit slower than he likes.

Hiccup: He's kind of a speed demon. Get him up to a full gallop and hold on tight.

::::

::::

Astrid: Took Toothless out for a morning ride. Gave him a nudge and let him go… Did you hear the sonic boom up in Kentucky? I think my ears popped. Is he part Secretariat?

Hiccup: That's my boy!

::

Astrid: (attached pic. of Stormfly) Someone's appetite has come back with a vengeance. You can hardly see her ribs anymore and she's healing nicely.

Hiccup: Looks good! Her coat is really starting to shine.

Astrid: Gobber is convinced it's the new diet he has her on.

Hiccup: As you will learn… Gobber knows all and it's best just to let him keep believing it's true.

Astrid: LOL!

:::::

:::::

Hiccup: (attached pic of Kentucky Farmlands from aerial view) The farm is beautiful. Chuck took me up in his Cessna. I think I'm hooked.

Astrid: Isn't that one of those small planes with the propellers?

Hiccup: Yup, didn't know how much I loved to fly! Going skydiving tomorrow…

Astrid: Please keep both feet on the ground. We want you back here in one piece.

Hiccup: You have my hat to keep you company :)

Astrid: Yes… But hats can't run the ranch :(

Hiccup: That's what I have you for

Astrid: Not the same… please stay safe

Hiccup: Skydiving is safer than half the stuff I do

Astrid: You know what I mean. Do you have to go jumping out of it? Can't you just enjoy riding inside it, tucked in a nice safe seat belt? I've been chatting with Cole and he's been telling me all about your craziness. You are a closet adrenaline junkie.

Hiccup: :) guilty

Hiccup: Wait a minute… you've been talking with Cole?

Astrid: Yes. Hope you don't mind but your friends invited me to The Bull for drinks, said I needed to get off the ranch for a night out. They think you are working me too hard. LOL! Andy and Lisa are adorable and Cole told me all about you… the pics of you bull riding were scary crazy… I didn't know you've broken ribs before… I would have yelled more!

:::::::

Hiccup: Did you go on a date with Astrid?

Cole: Jealous much?

Hiccup: She's not your type…she's not a slut. Don't make me have to come back and kick your ass. Andy will gladly help.

Cole: Like the two of you could take me… and it wasn't a date. As the song says…I like my women a little on the trashy side… and Astrid is too much of a good girl for me. And I would never take a girl out I knew you or Andy was interested in… well just you now that Andy was an idiot and got engaged… but seriously, Bros before Hos man.

Hiccup: I'm going to ignore that you referred to someone as wonderful as Astrid as a "Ho" and will chalk it up to your colorful vernacular.

Cole: Can you stop using that oversized brain of yours for two minutes and relax! And trust me, some women like to be called Hos… it winds them up real nice.

Hiccup: Astrid is too good for you

Cole: Astrid is too good for any of our sorry asses… just like Lisa – but Andy lucked out so you might have a shot.

Hiccup: We're just friends!

Cole: You my friend are a lying sack of shit

Hiccup: What if we didn't work out?

Cole: You are asking the wrong guy bro… I've never dated a girl more than twice… screwed plenty more than once, but net never dated more than I needed to get them in bed. But that's just me... you and Andy are the ones that believe in marriage and kids (it hurts just to type it)

Hiccup: What if she meets someone?

Cole: Dumb Ass! You can't work her to death so she never leaves the ranch! (We saw through that one ages ago) She needs to meet other people or you're going to drive her crazy. So shit or get off the pot! Someone is going to get tired of you having your thumb up your ass and make a move on her and she's going to be so frustrated with you being an indecisive shithead that she's going to say yes.

Hiccup: I know it's the truth, but I really hate you right now…

Cole: What are friends for!

:::::

:::::

Hiccup: (attached pic of Hiccup and Chuck in sky diving gear getting ready to jump. Second pic is of them on the ground all smiles and toasting each other with bottles of beer) I cannot even describe how awesome it was. Can't wait to go again!

Astrid: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!

Hiccup: Sorry but it was AMAZING! Adrenaline junkie remember… don't bother looking for a 12 step program… my mom already tried and there aren't any

Astrid: Brat!

Hiccup: Guilty!

:::::

:::::

Hiccup: (attached pic of Pilot and very Steven and Chuck) Sorry I haven't texted, been busy with Pilot and Steven. He's doing real well and Pilot is responding beautifully. BTW…Chuck hooked me up with his Cessna guy and I just got a big fat paycheck….

Astrid: DON'T YOU DARE!

Hiccup: Kidding! Though it was tempting. Will stick to getting my thrill from being trampled by wild horses…

Astrid: Stormfly says she's very sorry and is the sweetest horse I've ever known.

Hiccup: Knew you two would be perfect for each other. Heading to Minnesota…wish you could see it. I love teaching this clinic - it's my favorite. My students are always incredibly nice and the food is amazing.

Astrid: I promise I won't tell Hilda. She's been complaining about making smaller meals for us… no one there to eat fourth helpings.

Hiccup: I'm a growing boy and I'll always be faithful to Hilda :( great now I want her homemade tortilla soup.

Astrid: We had it last night! It was delicious :)

Hiccup: Not fair :(

Hiccup: Gone out with Cole lately?

Astrid: He took me to The Bull again last weekend. We met up with Andy and Lisa. We had a really good time. I heard more stories of the crazy things you did as kids. You have serious thrill issues.

Hiccup: I do not have thrill issues – I'll confess to being a bit of an adrenaline junkie but that is it. I don't rob banks or walk tight ropes across the Grand Canyon

Astrid: No, you just ride insane bulls named Psycho, bungee jump off bridges, hike insane mountains and now sky dive! I still don't know if I believe the streaking bit…

Hiccup: I won my favorite buckle for that bull, hiking, bungee jumping and sky diving are AMAZING - you have to try it sometime… and I am going to plead the fifth about the streaking :) We were in college and allowed to do stupid things.

Astrid: Been there, done that :) but skydiving is out of the question. I do enjoy hiking. If you get your legs waxed I'll bungee jump off anything you want

Hiccup: You are one sick woman…did you just admit to streaking in college?

Astrid: :)

::::::

Hiccup: You went out again!

Cole: I'm on your side shithead… calm down. We talked about you (I'm tired of listening to it actually) and it was good for her to get together with Lisa again. They get along famously and can talk for hours - which was fine by me because I ran into Heather…She's always a wild ride…good thing I just put new shocks on the truck!

Hiccup: You are such a pig!

Cole: At least I'm getting something. Celibacy and I do not get along.

Hiccup: Heather… you do know that we hooked up…

Cole: That was years ago and I don't mind one bit. She's not the girl I would bring home for Sunday supper.

Hiccup: Could you ever bring any of your girls home for Sunday supper?

Cole: That's why I like them…

Hiccup: Pig.

Cole: Yup

::::

Hiccup: (attached sky diving pics) Time to man up… made reservations for September and the first dive is on me.

Cole: I'm in… and Astrid is going to kick your ass

Hiccup: True. But what a way to go!

Andy: Lisa will kill me but I'm in. BTW…Lisa absolutely loves Astrid. We all went out for dinner while your mom was at play practice.

Hiccup: Just the three of you?

Andy: Cole was busy screwing Heather somewhere… so yah, just the three of us. The Bull was packed for a weeknight.

Hiccup: Who was there?

Andy: Usual suspects.

Andy: I know you are dying to ask and yes, Astrid did meet a lot of them. You my friend have some serious competition.

Hiccup: Not what I wanted to hear

Andy: Just saying it like it is. She's nice, gorgeous and single...which makes her very popular. Take Cole's advice and get your shit together real soon. You don't want to know how many of our friends asked me for her number…which I didn't give out so don't have a heart attack. I don't know how much more interference I can run so get a move on!

Hiccup: Did she seem interested in anyone?

Andy: How the hell am I supposed to know… I'll ask Lisa… they call and text all the time… I think they are going out shopping tomorrow.

::::::

::::::

Hiccup: (Attached pic. of a group of twenty-four people with their horses) Farewell shot of this years' clinic. Had a great time but looking forward to coming home tomorrow.

Astrid: Looks like a good group of people. I've updated your website with all the other pics you sent. We've already gotten requests for next year but that is already booked. Can we expand?

Hiccup: I only take twenty-four at a time. Are the other clinics filled?

Astrid: Yes, through two years. Some are willing to travel here, any thoughts?

Hiccup: We'll talk when I get home. See you tomorrow.

Astrid: Your hat and I will be waiting :)

Hiccup: See you and my hat tomorrow night :)

T.B.C

P.S: I was able to post this so quickly because the format is so easy…Don't worry. I am not switching permanently…it was just a convenient passage of time while Hiccup was away.


	10. Let's go to the Fair

Hello All! Here's the next chapter. I hope you are all as excited for this as I am!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup got home late, his plane had been delayed and since his truck was at the airport he told everyone not to wait up for him. He would see them all at breakfast.

The house was quiet when he dragged himself in the door and he was grateful because he was dead tired. Both the training and the clinic had gone well but he never slept comfortably away from the ranch and he couldn't wait to crash in his own big soft bed.

He dropped his suitcase in his bedroom then went into his bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Automatically he grabbed at the back of his door for his t-shirt and sleep pants, but only the sleep pants were there. He looked around the floor and in his hamper, nothing. He hoped it wasn't lost. That was one of his favorite t-shirts, soft and comfortable from years of wear and perfect to sleep in.

::::::

The next morning he was happy to see his mother at breakfast but he tried to hide his disappointment that Astrid wasn't there. His mother asked about the Prichard's and how the clinic went and he tried to answer as intelligently as he could. He just couldn't keep his eyes from straying to the staircase hoping to see a glimpse of shining blond hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"We'll be leaving right after breakfast," he heard her say.

"What mom?" he asked.

She laughed at his obvious distraction, "We're leaving for the fair right after breakfast. It's a two hour drive and we want to get there before the lunch rush."

He had forgotten that it was the morning of the County Fair. He had been working so hard these past three weeks that time had gotten away from him. He never went, so it wasn't a big deal. Plus he would have a quiet house all to himself to catch up on some much needed sleep. He wondered if…his brain shut down completely when he heard the distinctive pattern of Astrid's footsteps on the stairs. He looked up and his insides twisted into knots as he watched her descend as if she were floating, looking like a dream in a fluttery pink gingham summer dress. Her face looked angelic with just a touch of make-up and her silky blond hair pulled up into a bouncy ponytail with a satin pink ribbon. Every detail locked in his brain for future perusal, a moment in time that he would never forget.

"Good morning," she said with a bright smile as she sat across from him.

It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. She was radiant.

He nodded, wondering where all his confidence had gone, "Morning," he muttered.

What was wrong with him! Why couldn't he talk to her today? He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but the words just wouldn't come. His brain went into overdrive. Would that be pushing it? Would a friend tell her that she was so breathtaking that his world stopped when she walked down the stairs? That all he could think about was kissing those soft pink lips and every other inch of skin she possessed. His heart constricted as he realized just how much he'd missed her.

Had she missed him too? Is that why she was dressed up?

Then it hit him like a sucker punch. She was going to the county fair, that's why she was looking so pretty.

The same fair where lots of other single guys would be, men who had jockeyed for position to dance with her at the wedding or asked for her number at the Bull the other night. Each would be thrilled to escort the pretty and very single Miss Hofferson around, happily sitting next to her on the Ferris wheel and winning her cheesy stuffed animals at overpriced games.

He watched as she and his mother chatted with Gobber, talking about the things they were hoping to see and if they wanted to spend any money at the horse and cattle auction. Skull Crusher was getting on in years and they hadn't had any new calves in a while.

The not so gentle words of his best friends hammered through his skull: If you don't make a move, someone else will. His mind's eye betrayed him and soon pictures of her smiling on the arm of countless men flashed before his eyes. His heart beat out of his chest as he was gripped with fear. She was nice, gorgeous and single and that made her very popular. Losing her to someone else was not a matter of if, but when. "Mind if I join you ladies?" he asked over his coffee cup. He would have laughed at his mother's shocked look if he hadn't been working so hard to seem casual.

"That would be lovely dear," she said, hoping that the brief look of fear on her son's face was for the right reason. "We plan on spending the entire day," she continued, "Gobber is working the Quarter Horse Association booth and Astrid and I are both working the Ladies Auxiliary booth."

"I'm free," he assured her.

He felt a sense of hope when he saw Astrid's face light up, "It's going to be a great day."

:::

The County Fair was huge, probably as big as some smaller state fairs. About fifty years ago they decided to erect a permanent site, one that was used for group meetings, events and a weekly farmers market. When the fair was in town the open fields were filled with carnival rides and a bustling midway. The buildings hosted rows and rows of food vendors and craft merchants, 4H and food competitions and a food court. The stadium hosted horse shows and a rodeo that lasted the entire week. The highlight of the event was the closing cattle and horse auction and then fireworks.

When they arrived they immediately checked in with their booths. The AQHA beer garden was located at the end of the outdoor food court, already a busy with pre-lunch time traffic. The men were surprised to see Hiccup and immediately talked him into pitching in later on in the day. Not what he had planned on doing but it would give him some time to catch up with friends he hadn't seen in a while.

The Ladies Auxiliary was located a few rows away with the other community fundraising booths so the women quickly said their hello's then headed off to check in.

"Ok," said Ryan, as he quickly met up with Hiccup, "Who was she and where has she been hiding my entire life."

"Welcome home," greeted Hiccup. Ryan was another member of the AQHA and most of the time he was a nice guy, unfortunately he made it his mission to score with every good looking girl he met. He and Cole often had a friendly competition going. This was not someone he wanted getting friendly with Astrid. "That was Astrid Hofferson, my new manager, and you my friend are not good enough to shine her saddle."

"That is the Astrid, Cole and Andy have been going on about!" he said in disbelief, "You are a complete idiot for letting something that fine walk the fair alone."

"I wouldn't say that too loudly if I were you," scoffed Hiccup, "She ever heard you talking like that and you might as well write your own obituary. I've watched her beat the shit out of a kick boxing dummy and it was scary as all hell."

"Beautiful and fierce," he groaned, "That's so freaken hot."

"You better believe it," mumbled Hiccup.

Cole walked up and slapped his friends on their backs, "Did I hear you talking about Hiccup being a complete idiot for letting Astrid walk around by herself. I completely agree." He looked at Ryan, "This is what you get for going to Colorado for a few months. Our friend Hiccup has been a complete mess trying to figure out what to do with the beautiful Miss Hofferson. She's obviously interested because she won't shut up about him but, as usual, the great Horse Whisperer can't get his head out of his ass and still hasn't made a move."

Ryan looked at the retreating form of the blond bombshell and then at his friend, "You are stupider than shit. I thought you were supposed to be smart? Did you hit your head or something? Why would you let someone like that out of your sight for a minute? Right now, as we speak, every single male within one hundred miles is trying to figure out how to get her attention. Hell, if didn't know that you had a thing for her I'd be hot on her tail right now."

Hiccup rolled his eyes when Andy joined them. Now he was sunk.

"We talking about Hiccup being a complete dumbass?" asked Andy.

"Yup," answered Cole and Ryan.

"You are in deep shit my friend," warned Andy, "While you were away and not working the poor thing to death, Lisa has been playing the perfect hostess to our newest resident and showing her around town and introducing her to everyone. You know how she gets. She has this sick obsession with making sure every single one of her friends has the perfect boyfriend, and trust me she'll have lots of volunteers for Astrid. That night at The Bull she was beating them off with a stick. She danced a few times but when one of them got too handsy, he came off the floor limping."

"She doesn't take crap from anyone," said Hiccup with a proud grin as he nodded towards Gobber. "I once caught the tail end of her giving Gobber a piece of her mind. I have no idea what they were arguing about but she's earned his respect. He told me that if I ever let her leave he was going to beat me with a stall shovel. Her job started as temporary, just to help my mom out, but it's completely evolved into mom stepping back and letting Astrid run the ranch. I think my parents might actually retire now."

"When is your dad coming back?"

"Two weeks. He's almost done. If my mom hadn't already committed to the show at the Community Theater she would have joined him already. From the way they're talking, as soon as the show is over they'll be flying back to Norway so my mom can visit with her family and see some old friends."

"So you and Astrid will have the house to yourselves?"

"I'm trying not to let my brain go there too often. What if she starts seeing someone else?"

They all looked at him, expressions caught between wonderment and disbelief.

"Seriously, how can someone so freaken smart be such an idiot," groaned Cole in frustration as he cuffed Hiccup off the back of the head. "Ask her out before that can happen!"

:::

An hour later Hiccup was still sitting in the beer garden talking with his buddies. He must have some type of Astrid radar because when he looked up there she was walking towards him holding a massive strawberry and whip cream covered funnel cake. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who noticed because his were not the only eyes following her movements. Even holding a towering dessert she was stunning and effortlessly graceful, like one of those old fashioned movie starlets. Astrid was the Audrey Hepburn of Texas.

"Hello boys," she said sweetly, her pretty pink dress swishing around her knees. "Enjoying your morning?"

"Miss Astrid," they all replied except Hiccup, who just stood there like an idiot until Cole nudged him, hard.

"Astrid, hey Astrid," he fumbled.

She stifled a giggle, "Hiccup, I seem to remember you have a fondness for strawberries. Care to help me put a dent in this tower of sin."

He smiled, glad he was wearing his hat so his friends wouldn't notice his ears turn pink, "That's very kind of you," he said politely as he took it from her and led her to a picnic table to sit.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly. "You look a bit flushed. Do you need something cold to drink?"

How could he tell her that she was the one that was making his blood rush through his veins and his palms sweat. "I must have gotten used to the cool Minnesota weather." He hesitantly looked at her from under the brim of his hat, "I guess I'm also not a huge fan of crowds either."

"Why don't we take the advice of the great Horse Whisperer himself," she teased and then smiled at the cross look he gave her. She wove their fingers together, "Relax into my hand," she instructed. "Deep breathes, in through the nose and out through the mouth." She scooted over so that they were right next to each other. "Close your eyes and lean into me."

He reluctantly did as she asked and not surprisingly he felt better, though his heart was still trying to beat its way out of his chest. It sped up even more when she plucked a strawberry from the top of the monstrous confection and popped it into his mouth. He couldn't help but smile as the sweetness invaded his senses.

"Thank you Astrid," he said softly. "I'm feeling much better."

"You're very welcome."

They continued to eat, smiling at each other over their sticky fingers and the quickly emptying plate. He would never look at strawberries and whip cream the same way again.

"Come on," she urged as she got up and pulled him along, "We just ate a huge dessert, it's time to ride the Ferris wheel.

She didn't drop his hand as they walked through the fair grounds. Even as they went into booths to shop around and she released him so she could look at something, she would immediately lace their fingers together as they started walking again. Hiccup kept on trying to think of things to talk about. He actually came up with a million, he was a well-read intelligent guy and around anyone else he would have been able to strike up conversation. But he would look down at their hands and his tongue would glue itself to his teeth.

They got in line for the Ferris wheel and soon they were standing on the platform and climbing into the seat. Of course with Hiccup's long legs he practically had to sit sideways.

"Isn't this cozy," commented Astrid as she slid in next to him and ducked under his arm so that it wrapped around her shoulders.

"Comfortable?" he squeaked out.

"Very," she grinned and then snuggled a bit closer.

The ride moved in short increments until it was full, then started its circuit so that its passengers could enjoy the view and people watch, one of the fairs more fun forms of entertainment. There were certainly a lot of people who enjoyed their individuality and were proud of it. There were couples and families who all dressed alike, right down to their camouflage printed boots. People with interesting hair styles and beards and tons of tattoos and piercings. There were people who looked like they had just fallen out of bed and those who looked like they were going to church. Some you had to look at because really, why would you be wearing that t-shirt unless you wanted someone to stare. Of course, some women thought that walking around the fair was a great chance to work on their tans, so they paraded around in cut offs and miniscule bikini tops, usually with a gaggle of teenage boys trailing closely behind them.

What Hiccup thought was much too soon, the ride began to make short stops to allow people to get off. Just as he was thinking it would have been nice if he had been brave enough to have stolen a kiss or two, he felt Astrid shift and plant a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I couldn't resist," she giggled.

"I'm certainly not complaining," he said happily as he adjusted his hat to hide his very red ears.

He helped her off the seat and felt his heart swell as she smiled up at him when he took her hand and they began to walk again. They went on a few other rides and even played some games. They were perusing the midway when Astrid stopped in her tracks, their still intertwined hands causing him to do the same.

"I love this game!" she said excitedly as she bounced on her heels and pulled him a bit closer. "I am really good at it. Want to give it a go?"

He looked at the game and tried to hold back a groan. It was the one with all the old glass milk bottles lined up close together, the object was to circle the red bottle with a small metal ring. He'd roped his share of cows and horses, but milk bottles, not so much. "Astrid, I'm…" he started to decline but as soon as he saw the glint of joy in her eyes, "What the hell, why not," he said trying to sound enthusiastic. He pulled out his wallet and put down some bills. "Two sets please."

They each started tossing rings at the bottles and not surprisingly, not a single one met its target. She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand, "Come on, I'm just getting warmed up." He put down more bills, "Two more please."

This continued for two more rounds which also included some good hearted taunting and teasing. Astrid was on her last few rings and was trying desperately to focus and line up a shot but Hiccup was having none of that. He stood behind her, "You're not going to get it," he taunted.

"Shut up you," she mock grumbled as she pushed her hips backwards to bump him away.

Hiccup gasped as her bump found its target and he saw a few stars, "Watch it," he squeaked out, exaggerating just a little.

"Sorry," she said as she turned and gave him a sassy smirk.

She certainly didn't look sorry.

She turned her back to the game and pretended to kiss the ring, "For luck," she said, then closed her eyes and tossed it up and over her shoulder.

"Winner!" bellowed the rough looking Carnie.

"I won!" shouted Astrid as she jumped up pulled Hiccup down into a big hug.

Dazed, he managed to somehow return the hug and turn her back to the game, "Pick your prize," he encouraged as he slyly kept his arm around her waist.

"I want him," she said giddily as she pointed to the medium sized stuffed black dragon with the satin wings.

"Here ya go little lady," said the Carnie who's glare was a bit too appreciative for Hiccup's taste.

With his arm still around her waist he led her away from the seedy looking game keeper, "I can't believe that worked!"

"Me either," she said with eyes bright with excitement. "I never win. You must be good luck."

"I seriously doubt that. I never play those games. I stopped coming to this thing when I was in high school. I was taking summer classes and I had too much work to do."

"Summer school?"

He looked embarrassed for a second. "College classes, it's how I got my master's so quickly. I was almost done with my first bachelor's when I graduated high school.

"Wow," she said in awe.

"It's no big deal. I was smart and it kept me out of the trouble that Cole kept on trying to get me into."

"What did you take?"

"Engineering and math, it's what my first degree is in. I thought I wanted to be an engineer. I almost went to MIT."

"You're kidding!"

He shook his head, "Nope. I did a summer program there. Took some classes and did a one week internship. I saw people in suits and ties stuck in offices all day I changed my mind. I'm a rancher not an engineer."

She nodded, "I completely understand." She looked up at him and grimaced, "You have to promise to keep this between us. Well, Lisa knows and I guess we can tell your mom, but I don't want the men to know. I have a reputation to protect."

Hiccup looked at her, concerned, "What could you possibly have done?"

She looked down timidly. "After college I was recruited by a Broadway production company. I found out that my mother had set it up, but that's a whole other story that I'll save for later." She looked at him and grimaced, "She knew someone, I really don't want to know how, but she convinced them to come see me in a show. I was still in college studying Equine and Ranch Management but I minored in theater so I was in all the shows. We were doing My Fair Lady." She looked up and was amazed at his nodding head. "You've seen it?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Mom's been doing Community Theater for years. I help out when I can."

"You can you sing?" she asked in surprise.

"Can't carry a note in a bucket, but I can play piano."

"I thought that was just your mom, I didn't know she had you playing too."

"It's no big deal. So you were on Broadway?" he asked to change the subject as they found an empty bench and got comfortable.

Astrid hugged her stuffed dragon to her chest and nodded, "Ever seen Mama Mia?"

Hiccup laughed, "You do know that's the show the Community Theater is doing right now don't you."

"Yes, I do. But I didn't want to just burst in and say, hey guess what I'm a professional, let me take over your show."

"That wouldn't happen."

"Hiccup, I played Sophie for two years, one with the national touring company and one on Broadway. Lisa recognized me. She hadn't put two and two together till her mother played the soundtrack that they'd purchased when they saw the show in Denver a few years ago. The cover is a cast picture with all our names listed. She couldn't wait to ask me about it. They still have the damn program from the show, which of course I am plastered all over. What would happen to the poor girl playing the part in our little hometown theater if I walked in and people recognized me? These are theater people Hiccup. They probably all saw me in Denver when I was on tour and half of them have been listening to the soundtrack for weeks getting to know the music. I wouldn't be surprised if a few people haven't already figured it out. I have no idea why your mom hasn't said anything but I still think it's best if I just keep dropping her off and stay out of it."

He looked at her and could tell there was more but didn't want to push. Telling him this had been difficult enough. He let out in a big sigh. "We're sort of alike. Good at something, but love ranching too much to give it up."

"It's important to love what you do," she defended. "It's not that I don't appreciate my talent, I do, but I love it here so much more."

"Glad to hear it," he said with a goofy grin. "I understand, ya know. I can't even tell you how many people, people I hardly knew, were disappointed in me because I turned down MIT. I was surprised they didn't take away my valedictorian ribbon."

Astrid nodded, "People jump all over me, like leaving Broadway was a major crime and I should be punished for not using my talent." She looked up at him when she felt him turn and hide a chuckle. "What aren't you telling me?"

He did his best to hide his smirk, "It was shortly after you came here. I went out to the barn for evening hay and you were already there."

"Oh my God you heard me singing," she said a she covered her mouth.

He nodded, "And the first thing I thought was, what on earth were you doing here, when you have a voice like that. You should be on the radio."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Astrid adjusted the stuffed dragon in her arms and smiled happily, glad to have finally gotten part of her past out into the open. Granted, there was more, but that would hold for another day. "I'm going to name him Toothless."

Hiccup looked at the black dragon with the big green eyes, "Seems appropriate."

"When we get home I'm going to find some thick red ribbon for it to match Toothless's red bridle."

"Like he doesn't have a big enough ego as it is," he sighed and laughed. He took her hand and stood up, "Come on, let's go see what other trouble we can find. I'm hungry and I remember seeing deep fried cheesecake."

She rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry. Didn't you just have a deep fried Oreos?"

He smiled and tugged at her hand, "I have a lightning fast metabolism that constantly demands to be fed."

As they strolled the grounds holding hands and talking, it was hard for Hiccup not to notice people staring at them, well her. He was just like every other guy there. Texas ranchers had an unofficial uniform no matter the weather: boots, jeans, button down shirt and a grey or a black Stetson. In her simple summer dress Astrid looked like a carefree flower floating on the hot breeze, elegance among girls and women who thought they were only pretty if you put everything out there for the world to see.

Soon it was time for Astrid to volunteer at the Ladies Auxiliary booth. Hiccup was sad that they had to part, if just for an hour. He wanted to spend the entire day holding her hand and munching on guilty fair food.

TBC – more of the fair to come!

P.S: Again, thank you all for favoriting, following and reviewing. I love to hear from you all. It makes my day to see you in my inbox.


End file.
